Vivir en pareja
by Ame Winner
Summary: La vida, en pareja, de Yamato y Tai.
1. A las 3am

Propósito # 2 del 2011 para la FF, para una descripción más amplia pasar al profile.

_**Primera Escena.**_

_Yamato está acostumbrado a hacer las cosas por cuenta propia, sin pedir o recibir ayuda, pero se olvida de que ahora vive con Tai._

* * *

**A las 3:15 AM**

Yamato se levantó sintiendo que se quemaba en frío, estaba algo mareado y tuvo que volver a sentarse antes de conseguir que las cosas no se vieran dobles en aquella habitación. Se llevó una mano al rostro, sintiendo los dedos fríos pero la frente ardiendo.

Tenía escalofríos.

Frotándose el cuello y la nuca, observó al moreno que dormía a pierna suelta del lado izquierdo dela cama.

Sonrió ligeramente porque a Tai podía pasarle una estampida encima y, seguramente, sólo jalaría las mantas mientras reclamaba que aún no era la hora del desayuno. A veces pensaba que, sin importar la edad o los cambios que vivieran, había detalles de éste que jamás cambiarían. Y en ese momento, no sabría decir si eso era bueno o no.

Cerró los ojos y con el dorso de la diestra, los frotó.

Sentía un ardor incómodo en ellos y sabía bien que no se quitaría mientras tuviera fiebre. Respiró profundamente consciente de la pesadez que tenía en el cuerpo y se resignó, sabiendo que desde media tarde había tenido la sensación de que aquello ocurriría.

Tai había hecho un escándalo recriminándole el llevar virus a casa y enfermarse cuando éste se encontraba en época de partidos. Así que aunque tenía ánimo de recostarse de nuevo, lo que hizo fue ponerse en pie y caminar al baño.

No era como si necesitara de alguien más para sobrevivir a un resfriado. No lo había hecho de niño y ahora tanta atención, tantos cuidados, seguro le asfixiaban. Aunque eso no significaba que no los necesitara o que, una buena parte de él, no los deseara.

Mas, obviamente, no lo diría...

La luz del baño parpadeó y, al haber estado en la oscuridad, tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos; el agua fría del grifo le resultó agradable, sólo los escasos segundos, antes de volver a sentir un escalofrío. Aún así se mojó el rostro y se secó con una toalla. Revolvió un par de cajones en busca de algún medicamento y cuando no encontró ninguno, fuera de las múltiples cremas que Tai tenía para los golpes y dolores musculares, realmente lo consideró un caso perdido.

Ninguno era de enfermarse. Así que, o salía a comprar algo para la fiebre o esperaba hasta el día siguiente. Y cuando el mareo volvió, de regreso a la habitación, decidió que sería mejor aguardar.

–Y eso que alegabas tener sueño ligero –se burló, recordando los primeros días viviendo juntos.

Un ronquido proveniente de la cama le llevó a encogerse de hombros y a abandonar el cuarto para ir hasta la sala. Nunca había logrado dormir mucho cuando tenía fiebre, eran los únicos momentos en los que recordaba soñar y no precisamente cosas agradables.

Si podía, lo evitaría.

Klennex, un recipiente para basura y una botella de agua le acompañaron cuando se arrojó al sillón y se envolvió, dispuesto a acampar en ese lugar. A lo lejos vio el control y sólo arrugó el entrecejo, debió de tomarlo antes de acomodarse... ahora, ya no se movería.

La piel le ardía.

Llevaba mucho tiempo sin enfermarse, quizás desde aquellos años en los que había terminado la escuela secundaria. Su padre siempre trabajaba, así que estaba acostumbrado a esperar a que el malestar pasara sin prestarle gran atención o, en todo caso, a medicarse con lo que encontraba en casa.

Era un mal hábito pero había sobrevivido.

Si recordaba algún momento diferente esos eran en el pasado, cuando su madre aún vivía con ellos y él era muy pequeño. Entonces sí podía pensar en que si se quedaba en cama, llegaría un plato de sopa caliente, una mano tibia sobre su frente y hasta algún ungüento en el pecho cubriendo todos los estereotipos que se veían en los anuncios de antigripales infantiles.

Tocándose la frente, como si nunca se hubiera mojado el rostro con agua fría, volvió a sentirse ardiendo. Bebió un sorbo largo y reconoció ese ardor en la garganta, tragó con pesadez y cerró los ojos escuchando el silencio.

_A Yamato no le era fácil pedir ayuda..._

Sin saber en qué momento cabeceó, y la maldición exclamada junto al temblor de una mesita le arrastraron de regreso a la realidad. Tai caminaba a oscuras y rumiaba algo sobre el haberse roto el dedo chiquito del pie.

–¿Por qué no estas en la cama?

–Roncabas –mintió.

–¡¿Qué? Imposible –la indignación se escuchó en la voz del moreno–, yo... no ronco.

–Eso lo dices porque no te escuchas...

–Claro que no.

–Sí, lo haces.

–No.

Tai alargó una mano para tomar la botella y Yamato se la quitó, lo que menos quería era contagiarle. Primero por sus importantes partidos y luego porque, quien hubiera visto a Tai enfermo..., sabía bien que era mejor prevenir.

–Ya, dime –se sentó a su lado y colocó la mano en la pierna del rubio, apretándole la rodilla–, ¿qué haces fuera de la cama?

Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, el rubio observó a Tai preguntándose si acaso los ojos hinchados, la nariz llorosa y el estar envuelto en una manta no le decían algo. Claro, hasta tenía la caja de pañuelos y medio bote lleno de éstos.

Y entonces, estornudó.

–Resfriado –concluyó Tai, con ese tono de voz que aparentaba estar descubriendo una verdad ineludible–. ¡Oh! ¿No me digas que éstas enfadado?

Para ese entonces, debido al malestar, Yamato ya había perdido el hilo de la conversación. La cabeza le pesaba y algo zumbaba dentro de ella, como si tuviera una pieza rota que rebotaba una y otra vez.

–No habrás creído lo que dije, ¿o sí?

Tai arqueó una ceja ante la falta de respuestas.

–Yama, ¡eres tan condenadamente sensible! –le golpeó el hombro, esbozando una sonrisa ancha–. No pensé que fueras a tomarlo en serio, no taaaaaaan en serio –exclamó, conteniéndose de gritar–, si sólo estaba jugando.

El moreno deslizó un brazo por la cintura del otro y lo acercó hacia él. Quizás era la fiebre pero una oleada de calor corrió por el cuerpo de Yamato hasta que se asentó en sus mejillas. Él le había creído, _sólo un poco._

Tai bufó.

–Sí, eres un virus gigante y si me enfermo te reclamaré pero, eso no quiere decir que no estaré ahí para ti –revolvió los cabellos del rubio, teniéndole recargado en su pecho –a veces se me olvida que tú no sabes pedir ayudar.

–Tai...

–¿Si?

Hablar, hablar y hablar. Nadie podría detener a Tai y Yamato comenzaba a sentirse enfermo y notablemente expuesto.

–Shhh –murmuró el rubio.

–¿Cómo que shhh? –replicó Tai, con tono ofendido.

–Shhh –repitió Yamato, acurrucándose mejor–, me duele la cabeza.

–Me duele la cabeza –arremedó Tai, frotando el brazo del otro –y no me gusta que me digan las verdades en la cara.

–Tai...

Yamato estuvo a punto de responder cuando el moreno soltó una risa leve y le estrechó mejor. No pensaba ponerlo en evidencia, no innecesariamente.

–Veamos la repetición del partido –concluyó, tocándole la frente al otro–. Bueno, yo la veré, tú puedes volver a dormir.

Porque, con esa fiebre, seguro que lo haría.

Quizás Yamato había sobrevivido a resfriados y quién sabe cuántas más enfermedades sin compañía, sí... sabía que éste podía hacer algo como aquello pero, ahora que estaban juntos, el rubio no tenía necesidad de pasar solo momentos como aquel.

Aún a riesgo de enfermarse, Tai se quedaría con él.

Para cuando Yamato despertó se encontraba en la cama. Aún tenía fiebre y no estaba muy seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero se sentía como si hubiera dormido un día entero.

Con cierta pesadez giró bajo las mantas que lo cubrían y notó, a su derecha, la mesita junto a la cama en donde habían un par de cosas: un vaso lleno, una gran botella de agua, una caja rectangular pequeña y una nota con la caligrafía de Tai garabateando su nombre.

Estiró un brazo para tomarla y así, la leyó:

_Te compré la medicina, me dijeron que esa es buena. _

_Bébete el jugo y luego toma la pastilla, no al revés. Volveré pronto._

_PD. La botella de agua no es un adorno, bébela también. Tai_

Le dio la vuelta al papelito esperando encontrar algo más. No lo había, al menos no de forma explicita, pero esbozó una ligera sonrisa pues aunque no le era fácil pedir ayuda, Tai le conocía y, sin ser invasivo, cuidaba de él.

* * *

**oOo**

Recuerden, aunque sea rectangular y tenga esquinas,

el botoncito del review..., no muerde.


	2. Una pelea es asunto de dos

_**Segunda Escena.**_

_Todos tienen discusiones, las relaciones no son perfectas. _

* * *

**Una pelea es asunto de dos...**

El último en entrar azotó la puerta, y el silencio que siguió fue denso e incómodo para ambos. Últimamente, aquello ocurría con demasiada frecuencia.

Ninguno creía en las relaciones color de rosa y quizás únicamente Tai, por su buena vida familiar, era más propenso a pensar que, aunque no eran tan fantasiosas como las pintaban en las películas o programas de tv, sí existían.

Yamato no lo había dicho pero, no estaba muy lejos de esa realidad..., él sabía que existían pero que no eran para todos.

Esa noche, tras regresar de una supuesta cena, el ambiente estaba caldeado y ambos tenían deseos de pelear. Era curioso como ese pequeño nudo en el estómago crecía hasta convertirse en algo que oprimía el pecho y que empujaba a gritar; tal como el genio de la lámpara que, de ser diminuto, se inflaba y erguía por encima de las cabezas para, con voz imponente, hacer notar su presencia.

–¡No sé por qué estás tan enfadado! –el chasqueo de las llaves, al caer sobre la mesita de cristal, pareció muy claro tras la voz de Tai–. ¡La última vez ocurrió lo mismo!

Éste tomó aire y soltó:

–¡Y fueron tus amigos!¡Tus amigos!

–¡Oh! –Yamato se tensó–, no fue igual...

–¡Claro que sí!

–¡Yo no me fui con ellos! –exclamó el rubio en defensa propia.

–¡Pero se quedaron... AHÍ! –Tai apuntó hacia el sillón, refiriéndose a que se habían sentado con ellos arruinándolo todo–.¡AHÍ! ¡Interrumpiendo! ¡En medio de nosotroooos!

Era verdad pero, para Yamato, eso no justificaba el enfado del moreno. No cuando lo que éste solía hacer, superaba a su propia falta.

–¿Y qué con los tuyos?

Yamato se había acercado a Tai y éste, sin retroceder, le confrontó:

–¿Qué?

–¡Te fuiste con ellos! –enfatizó, sólo por si Tai no terminaba de entender que _ése _era un problema para él–, ¡TE FUISTE! ¿O qué? –le empujó por el hombro, buscando hacerle reaccionar–. ¿Esperabas que me sentara en la barra y que desde ahí te viera conversar con ellos?

Tai miró su hombro y sacudió la cabeza, aunque tenía la impresión de que más allá del empujón de Yamato realmente había sido golpeado por la pregunta.

–¡Pues es exactamente lo mismo!

–¡Dios! –Yamato quiso reír.

Estaba frustrado...

–¡No! ¡No lo es! –añadió.

–Si te hubieras sentado con nosotros, sentirías lo mismo que yo siento cuando estoy entre ustedes y hablan de acordes, pistas, música e... ¡Ishida! –sólo entones le devolvió el empujón en el hombro, a centímetros de elevar el puño al rostro a sabiendas de que el rubio se defendería si comenzaban a pelear como niños–, ¿¡qué demonios es Aerosmith!

En momentos como el que mencionaba, Tai se desparramaba en el asiento y con mala cara se limitaba a comer esperando que Yamato y sus amigos acabaran.

–¡ES! ¡ES... –el moreno sacudió las manos, haciendo un marcado énfasis en que se le habían agotado las palabras y eso le desesperaba–, ¡ESPANTOSO! ¡MORTAL!

No era la expresión que buscaba mas, con los puños apretados, Tai se contuvo. Ya era suficiente el haber echado el cuerpo hacia el frente, reclamándole al otro.

Yamato rodó la mirada y sintió que era inútil continuar.

–Al menos te incluyo...

Y el rubio ya no quiso gritar.

–Lo hago.

Las cosas seguirían así mientras los amigos, de ambos, no supieran que como pareja..., ellos necesitaban tiempo a solas. Pero claro, aunque había muchas razones, sólo existía una por la cual aún no soltaban "la bomba", como Tai la llamaba, ante éstos.

Y esa era, que el moreno le había pedido tiempo.

_¿Cuánto?_ Debió de preguntar antes de aceptar. Ahora parecía un muy mal trato que, indirectamente, sólo les estaba haciendo pelear.

–Olvídalo –escupió Tai.

Y sin más se perdió en dirección a la cocina y regresó con una botella de agua fría a la mitad, su enfado había mudado a una seriedad que no le sentaba nada natural. Yamato, ahora en el sillón, le siguió con la mirada esperando lo que sea que éste tuviera que decir pues Tai era de quedarse con la última palabra y de soltar algo más antes de dar por hecho que habían terminado.

–Vayamos a dormir. Mañana es lunes...

El rubio arqueó una ceja, ver ceder sin las palabras exactas al otro era prueba de que, en toda esa discusión, ambos tenían algo de equivocados. Y notándolo a tiempo, se aferraría a ello.

–No –replicó poniéndose en pie.

Tai rodó los ojos, viendo como éste se acercaba a él.

–Entonces haz lo que quieras. Yo, me iré a dormir.

–Tampoco...

El chico gruñó, extendió los brazos haciendo el ademán familiar que insinuaba un _¡Entonces!,_ _¿Qué quieres de mí? _Y no salió de su asombro cuando Yamato le tomó por la muñeca y tiró de él, suave pero firme, rumbo a la puerta.

–¿¡Qué!

–Vamos por un café.

–¿Café?

Yamato afirmó, acababa de notar que tenían esa costumbre de repetir lo último que el otro decía, como si pescaran las palabras a medias y quisieran reafirmar lo que ocurría. Obviamente vivir con alguien, terminaba haciendo que ciertas mañas se pegaran..., hasta la forma de hablar.

–Nuestros amigos no son de cafeterías –le explicó con simpleza. Si querían tiempo a solas sólo había que buscar otro lugar, como ese departamento, que fuera un refugio–, sólo hay que encontrar una abierta a estas horas.

–¿De verdad?

El moreno, algo fuera de sí, no parecía acabar de creerse aquello.

–Claro –insistió Yamato mientras el aferre cedía para convertirse en un entrelazar de manos.

Y Tai pareció entenderlo finalmente, porque dejó de ser arrastrado para caminar a la par del otro; alcanzó a tomar las llaves y hasta a preocuparse por cerrar el departamento. Si todo se solucionaba así de fácil, ahora no entendía porque hasta hace unos minutos, habían estado gritando.

–Resulta que conozco un lugar... –murmuró Tai, guardándose las llaves en el bolsillo.

En realidad, y Yamato lo sabía bien, aquello no acababa ahí..., pero nunca era bueno irse a la cama estando enfadados.

**oOo**


	3. Dos más dos, son

_**Tercera Escena.**_

_Así era como debía de sentirse, el estar estúpidamente enamorado... _

* * *

**Dos más dos, son... **

Taichi Yagami prácticamente había jurado que no pisaría una cafetería hasta que tuviera treinta o le salieran canas, lo que ocurriera primero, pues la idea de sentarse en un sofá y beber una taza de café le parecía tan absurda como abandonar el soccer o ver noticieros para algo que no fueran las repeticiones y comentarios de los partidos. En esos lugares no había televisores y el ambiente era tan _de murmullos _que sentía picazón en el cuello y una marcada incomodidad.

Pero claro, la única razón para su cambio de planes tenía cabello rubio, ojos azules y sonreía dejando ver un hoyuelo inesperado en la comisura de la boca. Ése, que a él mismo le provocaba el deseo de devolver la sonrisa mientras se hundía en el sillón con absoluta vergüenza.

_Yamato. _

Así era como debía de sentirse, el estar estúpidamente enamorado...

La sonrisa de Yamato era un gesto diferente al del día a día, era casi cómplice y seguramente se debía al saber que había conseguirlo hacer que él, un anti cafeterías, estuviera ahí... cómodo y con un frappe helado en las manos.

_Técnicamente no es café_, se había defendido las primeras cuatro veces mostrándole el vaso con la crema, las chispas, el jarabe de chocolate y demás; pero luego comenzó a pedirlo con naturalidad y se olvidó de las muchas otras opciones que tenía el menú. Señal ineludible de que _ése _le gustaba, tal y como era.

Al final, tras casi un mes de visitar el lugar con marcada frecuencia, había descubierto que las cafeterías no eran tan malas y que incluso tenían pasteles y otros postres que apelaban a su gusto por las cosas dulces.

Además, ese lugar era _de ellos. _

Yamato jugaba sucio, al haberle mostrado un sitio así.

Desde que acudían a esa cafetería no habían tenido interrupciones de algún amigo que les veía a lo lejos y se acercaba, como ocurría en los restaurantes y clubs, a saludar y quedarse por la noche entera. Ahí todo era tranquilo y podían hablar en paz, adueñándose de algún sillón mullido de aquellos que no daban la cara a la puerta sino a alguna pared. Incluso, si iban a deshoras de la madrugada los pocos meseros se sentaban a cabecear en la barra y a conversar entre sí..., el servicio desmejoraba pero los escasos clientes se enfrascaban en sus asuntos y nadie parecía tomarle importancia a los demás.

Era una forma extraña de tener intimidad en público pero, también algo que ellos habían necesitado. Hacer algo como pareja, sin que fuera escondiéndose en un departamento..., y a todo eso, ahora recordaba ese tema del que había estado hablando con Yamato.

Su sien palpitó y se metió la cucharita del frappe en la boca para no gritar entrado en ¿pánico?

Días atrás Hikari había ido a visitarle y, culparía siempre a Yamato aunque hubiera sido él mismo quien le diera la llave a su hermana, ésta les había encontrado en medio de una escena que gritaba cualquier cosa menos ser simplemente compañeros de casa. El rubio cuidaba la cena en la estufa y él, aburrido ante la espera, se había acercado por detrás para deslizar un brazo por la cintura ajena y hablarle al oído.

Obviamente el alma le había abandonado el cuerpo por segundos, cuando escuchó la vocecita saludando y soltando las llaves sobre la mesada. Con el respingo que pegó y el empujón que le dio a su compañero, era afortunado de que Yamato tuviera reflejos y no se hubiera quemado las manos.

De hecho, lo detestaba un poco por haber sido capaz de conservar los modos y simplemente preguntar si ésta quería quedarse a cenar.

A partir de ahí, Hikari también había jugado sucio soltando que tenía novio y que quería presentárselo a su hermano, y también a Yamato... Que ella lo incluyera en la ecuación, ahora le provocaba cierta tensión, pues Hikari sabía algo que él no estaba listo para decir. Su hermanita era hábil y estaba usando eso a su favor, suponiendo que así él no podría enfadarse tanto con la espantosa buena nueva que llevaba.

Sin embargo, ¡claro que sentía enfado!

No era lo mismo él, con el otro; que la chica con quien sabe quién...

–¡Te imaginas! –exclamó ante el rubio, que le miraba paciente pese a la larga pausa que había hecho en toda aquella charla–. Es una niña aún, ¡novio! –negó con énfasis y añadió–. ¡Simplemente no lo permitiré! Ya sabes lo que los chicos quieren y no, no..., ¡es mi hermanita! ¡Nadie va a ponerle un dedo encima mientras Taichi Yagami siga vivo!

Claro, era un poco exagerado y se refería más al tener que aprobar a esa otra persona pues sólo si él lo consideraba bueno para Hikari, entonces les dejaría seguir, aunque eso no evitaría que gruñera al verlos juntos y que no lo aceptaría _nunca _en voz alta.

Por supuesto, sería capaz de asesinar al susodicho si se atrevía a herirla.

–Jamás...

Yamato sonrió y le dio un muy tranquilo sorbo al café, dispuesto a interrumpirle.

–Tienes que admitir que no es tan niña –inició, mirando siempre a Tai–, además es bonita. Muy bonita y era natural que alguien quisiera estar a su lado.

–¡Estar a su lado! –el moreno saltó en su lugar con cierta indignación.

–Vamos, sabes que no me refiero a eso –le aclaró Yamato–, sino al quererle bien.

Quererle bien, quererle mal...

Tai masticó la diferencia y no le tomó ni un segundo descubrir que el problema era precisamente ése, ¿cómo iba a saber si le quería _bien_?

–Es mi hermana –replicó con un tono afilado–, no voy a permitir que cualquier entrometido quiera meterse en su vida. ¿Cómo sabes que no quiere aprovecharse de su inocencia y buen corazón? ¡¿Qué busca sólo un momento? ¡¿O... o...

El enfado bloqueó lo que pensaba, así que bufó, gruñó, se cruzó de brazos y terminó removiéndose en el asiento queriendo patear la mesita que tenía enfrente. ¡Por favor!, ¿por qué su hermana tenía que crecer? Aún recordaba cuando ésta quería jugar a las muñecas y él prefería llevarla al parque para enseñarle soccer.

Si pudieran volver a esos momentos, todo estaría bien.

–No quiero que cualquier bruto se le pegue como lapa –confesó por lo bajo.

Y no había sido tan difícil ponerlo en palabras claras. Le aterraban los besuqueos, las salidas a solas, los primeros escarceos y...

_Todo, _todo lo que él hacía a su modo con el rubio.

Por eso respingó cuando Yamato asentó el brazo sobre sus hombros y le jaló hacia él, su instinto purgaba por apartarlo y mirar a todos lados para saber si alguien había notado aquello pero, habiendo sólo personas enajenadas, resopló y se acomodó mejor.

–Esto no me sirve de consuelo –murmuró con aires de queja.

–¿No?

–Realmente no...

Los dedos de Yamato entre los suyos podrían entretenerle pero no resolvían el hecho de que su pequeña hermana estuviera besuqueándose, y quien sabe qué más, con un chico del que no sabía nada.

–Takeru...

Arqueó una ceja, ¿qué le hacía pensar a Yamato que él querría cambiar de tema y hablar del rubio menor? Le observó, como si se hubiera perdido en el tema de conversación y le cortó de golpe, negando con marcado énfasis.

–No es lo mismo, él es hombre.

–No Tai, escucha...

–Ya –le zanjó de nuevo–, sé que tienen la misma edad pero no es lo mismo ser hombre que mujer. No, no quiero decir que yo sepa o quiera saber la diferencia, es sólo que...–arrugó el entrecejo, en un gesto de frustración–, ¡Yama! ¡Es mi hermanita! Ella es tan... tan... ¡es Hikari! Vamos, recuérdala... es dulce y...

Y Yamato le interrumpió plantándole un beso que, aunque correspondió, sabía era para callarle; sólo así haría una pausa en su verborrea y el rubio tendría la oportunidad de hablar. El rubor cubrió su rostro, subió hasta sus orejas, y fue ese bochorno el que le aplacó.

–Takeru es su novio.

Grandes, muy grandes, Tai abrió los ojos tras el segundo inicial en el que todo había embonado para él.

–¿Takeru?

Yamato afirmó.

–Takeru –saboreó el nombre y lo que venía con él, repentinamente algo de calma aplacó sus temores y luego, recordó que no..., nunca..., ¡ni siquiera que fuera el hermano de Yamato solucionaba las cosas!

Así que le miró desafiante, Takeru no tenía puntos extras ni porque Yamato estuviera con él. Eran asuntos muy diferentes, y no... no cedería tan fácil.

–Da igual –sentenció–, si le hace algo a Hikari le mataré.

–Ya sé.

–¡Lo digo en serio!

El rubio sonrió y negó, muy divertido de algo que él parecía no entender.

–No te preocupes Tai –le estrechó bajo el abrazo–. Todo quedará entre familia.

_Familia._

Abrió la boca para objetar y arrugó el entrecejo cuando no lo consiguió.

Eran las mismas palabras que Hikari había mencionado al despedirse de él aquel día, ella quien ya sabía lo que ellos eran y lo que hacían juntos. Hikari quien no había mencionado la realidad sólo por comprender que él, aún, no lo había asumido; aquella que Yamato sabía desde el comienzo y por la cual le mirada tranquilamente mientras él repasaba todo prácticamente en cámara lenta.

Yamato y él, eran pareja.

_Pareja. _

No eran amigos experimentando ni novios casuales, eran pareja. Cuan fuerte y significativa era esa palabra, cuan abrumadora y comprometedora.

Pero sí, lo eran.

El peso de saberlo, aún le estorbaba en los hombros...

–Aún así, si le hace algo se las verá conmigo –recalcó cruzándose de brazos. Tenía el rostro rojo y ya no precisamente por el coraje. Para mal suyo, Yamato simplemente se estiró hacia la mesita y a modo de tregua le ofreció la rebanada de pastel que había quedado rezagada con toda aquella plática.

A veces, sólo a veces, quería golpearlo por estar un paso delante de él.

Pero ya llegaría el momento de poder decir aquello en voz alta y frente a su hermana, frente a sus padres y ante todo aquel que fuera necesario para ya no esconderse. Sin embargo, mientras eso ocurría, Yamato tendría que saber esperar y ceder todas sus rebanas de pastel.

–No está nada mal –concluyó, llevándose un pedazo a la boca.

Si las cosas iban bien, todo quedaría entre familia...

**oOo**


	4. Inseguridades

*** Ya sé, me había ausentado demasiado. Pero, no se asusten, regresé y estoy al día con la actualización mensual. Les compensaré la espera con tres viñetas a la vez. ***

**~ ABRIL**

_**Cuarta Escena.**_

_Esa vida, juntos, era su verdad._

* * *

**Inseguridades**

Tiempo atrás se había ofendido al ser comparado con un cachorro; un pequeño peludo, inquieto, ruidoso y siempre vivaz cachorro. Un animalillo pulgoso que mordía zapatos y jalaba a su dueño por los pantalones para recibir atención. Por supuesto, sólo pasó por alto tal ofensa porque la ingeniosa persona que se había atrevido a ofrecer semejante comparación, no era otro que Yamato Ishida.

Hasta le pareció gracioso, y logró reírse un poco.

Días después, y no demasiados, fue cuando se mordió la lengua al darse cuenta de que sí, sí y sí..., era ese cachorro pulgoso que Yamato mencionaba.

No soportaba ver al rubio enfrascado con un programa de televisión. Cuando eso pasaba, de inmediato, exigía su atención para él y nadie más. Poco importaba que fuera una biografía sobre una banda musical de los 60. ¿Rolling Stones? ¡Por favor! Ya había tenido que ver algo sobre Gun's N Roses, que a su parecer no tenía sentido ni en el nombre, y todo un DVD con los conciertos de un tal Arcoíris francés pero en japonés*.

–Tai, ¿acaso no lo entiendes?

–¿La verdad? –declaró elevando una ceja–... No.

–Tai...

Un indignado Yamato, tomándose un momento en pleno comercial, había argumentado algo sobre que el grupo tenía cuarenta años juntos y que eso era, en términos de música y éxitos, una eternidad.

También había hecho mención respecto al convertirse en leyenda y trascender, el cambiar de generaciones y, aún así, seguir siendo del gusto de la gente.

Yamato consideraba esa vida _maravillosa_..., y a él, le parecía algo aterrador.

_Profundas, _decía Yamato respecto a las canciones. Y, él pensaba en términos de _indescifrables_.

Hablar de música, para Tai, era entrar a un mundo extraño y dispar. No entendía mucho y lo poco que le parecía claro, no le gustaba: "Sexo, drogas y Rock n' Roll". Todo lo contrario a lo que un buen deportista buscaba. Y en momentos así, Yamato y él parecían tan diferentes que podrían ser incompatibles y correr en direcciones opuestas.

El rubio parecía preparado para viajar, y él pensaba en quedarse por mucho tiempo en un lugar; le gustaba la discreción y el otro estaba dispuesto a estar siempre en los ojos del mundo. Irónico, para alguien que él siempre había considerado muy reservado con su vida.

Lo peor, y real, era que cuando observaba a Yamato escribiendo una canción o simplemente tocando y cantando, lo veía tan radiante y feliz que de alguna forma sabía que la carrera que éste estudiaba no era más que un _mientras me vuelvo famoso. _Y al darse cuenta de ello_ s_entía, como un miedo que se erguía sobre él y lo aplastaría todo, que no podría llenar _eso_ que la música significaba en la vida del rubio.

Y cuando pensaba así, su mundo se cuarteaba y desmoronaba.

Irremediablemente se preocupaba, y dejaba de ser el moreno ruidoso y efusivo para ensimismarse y ahogarse un poco, pero cada vez más, como si se tratara de arenas movedizas, en dudas que sólo una niña temerosa tendría. Una banda que durara por décadas, si Yamato quería algo así ¿dónde habría lugar para él en esa vida? ¿Iban a estar juntos siempre? ¿Yamato pensaría ya en ello? ¿Se preocuparía? Todas eran tonterías y, en teoría, eran la clase de cosas que si irrumpían en la mente del rubio pero no en la suya.

Él no pensaba ni se preocupaba sobre su futuro, simplemente sabía que estarían juntos. Lo sabía, y punto. O, al menos eso se decía siempre.

Pero sería así, ¿o no?...

Su propia y repentina inseguridad era agobiante. Por eso cuando comenzó la canción que al rubio le fascinaba, esa que era imperdonable que él interrumpiera, marcando territorio se estiró y apagó el televisor. Y antes de que hubiera quejas por haber cortado la interpretación de Angie o Don't Cry, siempre las confundía junto con el grupo que las cantaba, trepó por el cuerpo del rubio y le besó, demandando su atención.

Yamato era suyo y no de la música, no de una banda ni mucho menos del mundo. Yamato era suyo, suyo, y de nadie más.

Le besó y ahogando las preguntas del rubio y las explicaciones de su parte, simplemente terminó dando tirones de ropa, levantando la camisa y aflojando los pantalones, hasta colar la diestra bajo la prenda y tocarle. Hubo un gemido mutuo; de parte del rubio, por la sorpresa, y suyo, por la excitación.

Tocar, besar, morder; arrancar las prendas hasta que sólo sintiera piel...

No supo cómo, pero terminaron enredados.

Entre el calor de lo que hacía y la urgencia, no de sexo sino de intimidad, de asegurarse de que el rubio era suyo y de que éste lo sabía..., estaba siendo rudo y se sentía furioso consigo mismo.

¿¡Qué eran esos miedos e inseguridades que surgían por un simple programa de tv! ¡Por unos planes que Yamato ni siquiera había dicho en voz alta! Él no era así. ¡No lo era!, y no quería comenzar a ser el novio inseguro que celaba a su pareja y le prohibía hasta respirar si no lo hacía en su nombre.

_¿Novio?... _

Suspiró, con el rostro escondido en Yamato. Acababa de notar que estaba hundido hasta el cuello en esos sentimientos y en esa vida que, lentamente, parecía cobrar forma ante sus ojos.

–Te quiero –declaró, cuando finalmente pudo besar el hombro desnudo.

Tan pálido, tan suave; aún le provocaba una sonrisa el recordar al niño flacucho que éste había sido, que ambos habían sido. Y ahora, eran tan diferentes; a medio camino pero, ya más hombres que niños.

–Te quiero Yama...

Insistió con la frase, mas él mismo ahogó la respuesta al atacarle con un beso demandante y una rápida huida hacia abajo. Lo siguiente que el rubio pudo hacer, antes que hablar o quejarse, fue jadear y arquearse; era ahí cuando él podía sonreír sabiéndose victorioso y en territorio que le pertenecía pues cuando las manos de Yamato se enredaban en su cabello, estremecía por el cosquilleo que le recorría entero.

A veces, sólo a veces, quería golpear a Yamato por vivir siempre un paso adelante de él. Como si todo le resultara tan sencillo, desde el aceptar lo que sentían, irse a vivir juntos, llamarse a sí mismos pareja y hasta enfrentarse a sus padres.

Todo lo que a él le costaba, el chico bajo su cuerpo y presa de las caricias parecía hacerlo tan fácil.

Pero, en momentos así, cuando el rubio se aferraba a él y perdía toda la compostura..., la seguridad de Yamato en el día a día, desaparecía. Y ahí, cuando temblaba y dudaba, cuando más nervioso le parecía, era él quien tenía que sujetarle y recordarle que nada malo pasaría mientras estuvieran juntos.

Mientras se amaran...

–Tai.

El ahogado llamado, entre una queja y una súplica, le empujó a moverse más aprisa buscando un vaivén que sofocara las palabras y sólo permitiera jadeos y gemidos. Y aún antes de que él pudiera ser consciente de lo bien que se sentía, la voz de Yamato le aclaró todo cuanto necesitaba saber..., ahora podía besar las rodillas que temblaban y simplemente disfrutar; como Yamato lo hacía.

Yamato era...

Yamato era cálido, suave y sumamente abrazador...

Y lo amaba.

Él mismo gimió desbocado, estaba seguro de haberlo hecho, pues el calor intenso que le invadió y que luego se derramó mientras sentía las manos de Yamato aferrándose a él y la respiración agitada emparejándose a la suya, sencillamente ponía su mundo de cabeza.

Y todo cobraba sentido, todo parecía seguro, y él se sentía un hombre mil veces más valiente de lo que habitualmente era.

–Te amo –murmuró, con las mejillas afiebradas y los cabellos húmedos adheridos a la piel–. Te amo, Tai...

Eso era más que _querer._

Y por eso no era sólo sexo, era una cuestión de intimidad. Sonrió ante los ojos claros que le observaban y volvió a besarle, y mientras ambos se acomodaban, su diestra recorrió la cadera bajando por el muslo blanco y erizado. Con Yamato acurrucándose contra su pecho, sin treguas para recuperar el aliento, se dedicó a besarle.

Yamato era suyo y viceversa, era un sentimiento mutuo.

Ni la música ni otra gente ni toda la fama del mundo, podrían suplir _eso _que ellos tenían. Cuando sentía las manos del rubio sobre la piel y la acompasada respiración de éste contra su pecho, simplemente lo sabía y lo vivía como algo real.

Esa vida, juntos, era su verdad.

**oOo**

* * *

* Por si despisté a alguien, Tai hace referencia a _Lar'c en Ciel_.


	5. Pingüinos

**~ MAYO**

_**Quinta Escena.**_

_Las palabras que uno busca en el diccionario, son las que siempre vamos a recordar._

* * *

**Pingüinos**

Si le preguntaban que prefería entre frío y calor, Taichi Yagami siempre elegiría calor en temporada de frío y, obviamente, frío en temporada de calor. Cuando tenía todo el colchón para él, dormir despatarrado en la cama siempre había sido sencillo, tirando sábanas y rodando de acá para allá. Pero ahora, Yamato ocupaba la otra mitad.

Ceder parte de su espacio, de su cama y de su mundo, para permitir que el rubio entrara en su vida no le parecía ninguna clase de sacrificio. De hecho, y aunque se quejara mucho respecto a ese tema, no imaginaba otra forma de vivir y de ser feliz.

Además, tenía sus privilegios; cosas como el ver dormir a Yamato, sin pijamas o interiores, con nada más que la delgada sábana enredada al cuerpo.

Hacía calor y el aire acondicionado no funcionaba...

Hacía calor, y Yamato dormía como si no importara.

Qué afortunado era el rubio al poder simplemente cerrar los ojos, acomodarse, y quedarse dormido hasta el día siguiente; él no podía, entre el calor y todo lo que tenía en la cabeza. No diría que eran preocupaciones realmente sino cosas de las que comenzaba a darse cuenta y que, pensándolo bien, se convertirían en fortalezas para cuando necesitara valor.

No era cobarde, siempre daría la cara cuando alguien le necesitara, pero se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que temía el decir en voz alta _cuanto le gustaba Yamato. _Ahora era obvio para Hikari, probablemente algunos de sus amigos cercanos lo intuyeran y, aunque sus padres estuvieran en la luna..., él los quería y por eso temía enfrentarles.

Ser rechazado dolía, y ciertamente no estaba acostumbrado a perder a nadie. Había sido afortunado al siempre tener amigos, ser aceptado por otros, y para que su familia se mantuviera unida.

Mirando al rubio, solía preguntarse qué tan diferente había sido la infancia de Yamato.

Todavía podía recordar al niño con gesto desafiante y siempre distante, ese niño que había sido de pequeño, cuando él le conociera, siempre respondiendo tajante y dispuesto a pelear. Yamato, en aquel entonces, no quería involucrarse con otros ni permitía que alguien se acercara a él. Con el tiempo había cambiado, Yamato no sólo había hecho amigos sino que era más libre y sincero consigo mismo que en el pasado.

A su manera, Yamato estaba buscando _el ser feliz _y le había elegido a él para compartir esa vida_. _¿Podría haber algo más especial que aquello?

Detuvo sus pensamientos al escuchar un gruñido pero sonrió al darse cuenta de que el rubio no había despertado al leer su mente, que no reprocharía por un arrebato de psicología barata con el que alguien intentaba explicar su personalidad. Yamato dormía, y entre sueños simplemente giraba y había murmurado algo inentendible. En algún momento tendría que decirle que no roncaba, como él; pero que, en lugar de eso, gruñía.

Y de pronto recordó una vieja charla, de años atrás, Yamato y él debían de tener entre once y doce años. Tras el colegio, aún con uniformes y mochilas, se habían escapado a un acuario cercano que no tenía mucho de inaugurado. Era increíble lo abrumadoramente rápido que transcurría el tiempo pues, ahora ese lugar era considerado viejo.

Prácticamente habían llegado al final del recorrido y como Yamato seguía sin responder su pregunta, recordaba haber vuelto a insistir.

–Entonces, ¿cuál es tu animal favorito?

Yamato le había devuelto la mirada para arrastrar un murmullo de indecisión.

–¡Vamos! No es tan difícil –le había apresurado.

–Los pingüinos emperador –el rubio apuntó hacia la sala que dejaban atrás.

–¿Bromeas?

–No.

–No, sí bromeas –él había sonreído anchamente y la respuesta de Yamato fue un simple rodar de ojos mientras salían del lugar–. ¡Ey! ¡Ey! Ve despacio, ¿por qué los trajeados? –inquirió en alusión al color de las aves.

–¿Vas a burlarte de nuevo?

–¿¡Qué! No, yo no... –levantó las manos y tensó hombros, indefenso ante la queja. Hubiera querido decir que no se burlaba, pero el rostro de su amigo dejaba en claro que era mejor cerrar la boca y no hundirse más.

Simplemente negó, y la respuesta llegó.

–Porque son monógamos.

–¿Monóg...

Aún tenía la clara sensación, que ahora le causaba risa, de su ceja levantándose ante la palabra de diccionario del otro. Vamos, que tenía once años y no vivía con la cabeza en un libro; él era un hombre de acción, uno que puso su casa al revés buscando un diccionario. Y que, mientras arrugaba las páginas apresurado con tal de encontrar la palabra, había sido descubierto por Hikari y avergonzado por una chiquilla que le había explicado todo de forma muy fácil.

–_Quiere decir que papá y mamá se quedan juntos siempre, que forman una familia y que cuidarán de sus bebés... _

¿Por qué una niña de ocho años sabía algo como eso? No tenía idea, pero Hikari siempre había sido muy despierta para su edad. En aquel entonces no lo había entendido, no como lo hizo al crecer, pero Yamato quizás se refería a que quería estabilidad en su vida.

Una familia y un hogar, no eran otra cosa que tener un lugar seguro al cual siempre volver. Yamato no tenía eso, sus padres se habían divorciado y pasaba mucho tiempo solo; el rubio siempre decía que _estaba bien con eso_, obviamente acostumbrado, pero eso no significaba que no quisiera algo más o diferente.

_Algo,_ como lo que ahora tenían...

Estaban juntos.

Además, por fortuna Yamato no había dicho que le gustaban los caballitos de mar.

Sonrió, pues seguramente el rubio recordaba esa conversación pero jamás la mencionaría. Probablemente se avergonzaría si él la sacaba a colación y, aún más si recalcaba que Yamato deseaba lo que no había tenido de niño. En el fondo, éste siempre había sido un chico amable y sentimental aunque no permitiera que todos lo descubrieran.

Acercándose a él, delineó la columna de Yamato y al verlo estremecer, pegó los labios al hombro desnudo del otro. Transcurrió poco menos de un minuto, antes de que el chico bajo el abrazo se moviera otra vez.

–Tai –murmuró Yamato–, son las 4am...

Seguramente había visto el reloj sobre la mesita, porque él no tenía idea de la hora y tampoco mucho interés.

–Ajá...

Yamato arrugó el entrecejo, más adormilado que nada, y sólo añadió:

–¿Te sientes bien? ¿Qué haces despierto?

El moreno apretó el brazo en torno a la cintura, la piel desnuda contra la suya podía desviarle de sus pensamientos y las manos podrían írsele hacia abajo, a donde la piel se volvía más suave y sensible. Por eso bufó acalorado, pero ahora de buen modo, y decidió hablar antes de perderse entre tangentes.

–Sí, sí... todo bien. Escucha –alargó la mano para acariciar los cabellos rubios–. Quiero ser un pingüino.

–¿Qué?

–Que quiero ser un pingüino...

Con el silencio de Yamato y su afirmación flotando en el aire, comprendió lo extraño que aquello sonaba sin el contexto adecuado. Parecía una locura aunque era una verdad absoluta para él, quería quedarse con el chico al que abrazaba, quería vivir esa vida a su lado, compartirlo todo. Y sí, envejecer juntos también.

La monogamia, y gracias al cielo podía pronunciarlo, era para él. Y no importaba si Yamato no había entendido esa inusual declaración a las cuatro de la madrugada, elaborada con metáforas basadas en conversaciones infantiles; era una verdad, su verdad, y punto.

–Tai... –el tono de Yamato era titubeante.

–Nada –así que Tai le interrumpió, besándole la nuca–, vuelve a dormir.

Si Yamato se esforzaba en entender, terminaría despertando. Y aunque podían conversar toda la noche, tenían toda una vida por delante. No había necesidad de precipitarse y correr; además, ver dormir al rubio tenía sus ventajas.

Espantar miedos tontos, miedos como la posibilidad de perderle, era algo que conseguía cuando le miraba dormir.

**oOo**

* * *

Tai quiere ser un pingüinooo~

Como curiosidades, siempre se cita a los pingüinos emperadores como una especie monógama (y si han visto _La marcha de los pingüinos _seguro terminaran diciendo –awww, tan fieles ellos–) pero leía por ahí que en realidad es una monogamia seriada. O sea que son monógamos durante una temporada de apareamiento y la siguiente, puede que sí o puede que no; todo depende de que se encuentre de nuevo.

La segunda curiosidad es que, y les pido que lo tomen con reservas porque no todo lo que está en inter es ley, encontré una página en donde afirmaban lo siguiente: "puede haber dos machos o dos hembras que viven como pareja durante toda su vida y roban huevos de otras parejas para criar a los polluelos." O.o..., ¿será? Para cosas curiosas, me pareció digno de comentar.

Bueno, para fines del fic: Los pingüinos son monógamos y Tai quiere ser uno xD.


	6. Paso a paso

**~ JUNIO **(Waaa... Tai y Yama, todos los que leen y la que escribe al otro lado de la pantalla, hemos llegado al medio año. Gracias por leer y dejar review).

_**Sexta Escena.**_

_Crecer como pareja, paso a paso, a eso se refería Tai._

* * *

**Paso a paso**

–¡Oh! ¿¡Y aquél!

Yamato tuvo que quitarse del camino para no ser atropellado por un impetuoso Tai que actuaba como niño en dulcería, aunque en realidad se encontraban en una tienda de mascotas y no había caramelos sino animales; no encontraba una gran diferencia, pues el moreno iba de un lado al otro, señalando cachorros y haciendo comentarios de todos por igual.

No distaba mucho de los chiquillos que correteaban por ahí.

–Míralo Yama –insistió Tai–. Es perfecto...

De haber estado a su alcance, Tai hubiera abrazado al cachorro con insistencia mientras ambos ponían ojos llorosos y terminan de dar las últimas pinceladas al cuadro perfecto, con la expresión de _llévanos a casa _ante la que cualquiera se rendiría_. _Por fortuna, no se podía tocar a los animales y eso le salvaba, en parte, de caer en tales trucos.

–¡Mira esas grandes orejas y esa cola juguetona! Habrá que cepillarlo pero, sería un buen perro para salir a correr o también, como guardián. ¿Ves Yama? –Tai acercó la mano y el cachorro lamió el cristal, como si pudiera tocarle–. ¡Le agradamos!

Y aunque sonrió por el gesto juguetón del Setter Irlandés, arrastró la mirada hacia abajo, a las patas del animal que temblaban un poco al estar pisando un suelo falso que no era otra cosa que el fondo de la jaula. Una jaula pequeña, incómoda y..., no importaba lo costosa que fuera la tienda, siempre le provocaban ese sentimiento encontrado de querer ver a los animales y esa necesidad de no entrar a sabiendas de que le desagradaría descubrir la forma en que éstos vivían.

–O, quizás, ¿quieres que sea rubio? –Tai señaló hacía el otro aparador, ahí un Labrador se levantaba en sus patas traseras, batía la cola y labraba buscando atención–. Este chico también es lindo. ¡Anda!, esto va por mi cuenta...

Yamato rodó los ojos, el problema no iba a ser la tarjeta de crédito sobregirada.

–No quiero un perro, Tai.

No sabía que le había dado al chico que, de la noche a la mañana, quería uno y le había arrastrado hasta esa tienda con enérgica voluntad.

–Pero Yama, ¡míralos!...

–No lo quiero –repitió–, es demasiada responsabilidad.

Casi, y aunque sonara exagerado, era como adoptar un niño. Un cachorro bien cuidado crecería y se convertiría en un perro adulto, un perro que viviría alrededor de dieciséis años; más, si se le cuidaba bien. Y aunque no estaba siendo pesimista con su relación, aún era muy pronto para tomar una responsabilidad como aquella; no quería pensar en lo que pasaría con el can si acaso algo no funcionaba.

Podían ir paso a paso, ¿cierto?

–Además, nunca estamos en casa y a un perro hay que prestarle mucha atención –añadió–. En todo caso...

Y ante una opción al aire, entre tantas negativas, casi pudo ver a Tai saltar de emoción y levantar las orejas imaginarias para no perder detalle de sus palabras.

–¡Ajá! ¡Sí! –Tai afirmó un par de veces–. ¿En todo caso?

–Deberíamos adoptar.

–Adoptar –el moreno saboreó la idea.

Y ahora si que se sentía como estar hablando de una cuestión de paternidad, Yamato le dio la espalda al otro mientras se rascaba la nuca.

–Me refiero, a rescatar uno... –aclaró, pasado el bochornoso calor que sintió en el rostro ante aquel resbalón verbal. Eran muy jóvenes para ser padres y un perro no era un hijo, por más parte de la familia que pudiera llegar a ser; no había punto de comparación–, de algún refugio de animales.

–¡Ah! –exclamó Tai, con la idea más clara y ya sin divagar–. Pues no se me había ocurrido –añadió, sincero–. ¡Sí!, ¿por qué no? ¡Adoptemos uno!

–Tai...

–Yama...

El rubio rodó los ojos ante la imitación y alargó el brazo para golpearle el hombro con un suave puñetazo.

–Sigo sin querer un perro –le recordó, sujetándole para dar la vuelta y abandonar esa tienda.

Los cachorros seguían ladrando y haciendo gracias, si Tai volvía a verlos probablemente caería de nuevo ante esos ojos grandes y suplicantes que pedían un hogar. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿qué pasaría con todos los cachorritos que no eran comprados y crecían? ¿A dónde los llevarían y qué harían con ellos? Todos compraban animales cuando lucían pequeños y bonitos pero, pocos se comprometían a cuidarlos bien cuando crecían y ya no eran tan llamativos; incluso había gente que, después de un tiempo, los abandonaba a su suerte.

Sintió un tirón y rodó los ojos ante lo que Tai señalaba ahora; de alguna forma, ya había perdido en lo que se refería el no llevarse un inquilino a casa.

oOoOoOoOo

Agua, comida, un hogar.

Eso era todo lo que, en términos de Tai, podía necesitar cualquier ser vivo. Con el hogar venía el amor y las atenciones; y bien, el moreno había afirmado que ellos podían darle todo eso al nuevo miembro de su familia. Además, al llegar al departamento, lo primero que éste había hecho fue acondicionar el lugar donde viviría y empeñarse en atender hasta los mínimos detalles.

Tai parecía emocionado pero él aún sentía un incómodo cosquilleo debido a eso que llamaban, _conciencia. _

–¿Estás decepcionado? –preguntó desde el sillón, observando como Tai se encargaba de los últimos arreglos.

–Uhm –el chico negó–, ¿por qué habría de estarlo?

–¿Por qué?

–Ajá –repitió, Tai–, ¿por qué?

Yamato se preguntó si aquel ir y venir de la pregunta, era la mejor prueba de que sí lo estaba.

–No es lo que querías –afirmó.

–¿No? –Tai levantó la vista, había estado entretenido en ese suave movimiento dorado frente a sus ojos–. Yama, eres muy simple cuando deberías de ser complicado y muy complicado cuando todo es simple. ¿De verdad no lo has entendido?

El sólo hecho de arquear una ceja y mirarle con extrañeza debía de bastar, pero por si las dudas el rubio se ánimo a hablar.

–Es un simple pescadito dorado y no el gran perro que querías –declaró, mirando a Tai.

–¡Si qué no entendiste nada! –el moreno se rió. Saltó sobre el sillón y se acomodó, la nuca en las piernas del rubio y el cuerpo estirado en lo que restaba del sillón–. Me gustan los perros, sí. Quiero uno, sí. Pero no lo necesito para tener algo más de responsabilidad, si así le quieres llamar, contigo...

Y, Yamato, ahora si que se sentía más confundido.

–¿No?

Tai resopló y negó.

–Es nuestro, y vamos a cuidarlo –afirmó, alargando la mano para acariciar el rostro de Yamato–. Le daremos de comer, cambiaremos el agua y, si lo encuentras antes que yo, correrás a cómprame otro si en algún momento lo ves flotando panza arriba –Tai negó, sin dar lugar a objeciones–. Confió en ti para todo eso.

Entonces se trataba de _eso, _Tai había encontrado una forma de decirlo a su modo.

Volvió la mirada hacia atrás, a la mesita en donde éste había colocado la pecera circular que era tan pequeña que podía tomarla con una mano; en su interior, sólo había una planta y las piedrillas que cubrían el fondo; aún así, el pececillo nadaba lentamente y parecía a gusto en su nuevo hogar.

–Sabes Tai...

–¿Uh?

El aludido le observó con expresión adormilada, y Yamato aprovecho para acomodarle los cabellos.

–Hay que traerle un compañero.

–Oka –Tai sonrió y se movió, acomodándose de costado–, mañana...

–Sí, mañana –le palmeó el hombro y lo ayudó a sentarse, pese a los gruñidos que el otro soltaba al verse obligado a levantarse–. Ahora vamos a la cama, hay que dormir bien.

Tai bostezó, caminando a tropezones pero acomodando la cabeza en el hombro del rubio. Y como éste le llevaba abrazado, Yamato sintió la piel de su cuello y espalda erizarse ante la respiración ajena y la grata compañía.

¡Vaya día!

A su ritmo, paso a paso, todas las parejas crecían; sonrió, y al andar apretó al moreno contra él, a _eso_ se refería Tai.

_**oOo**_

* * *

Saludos estimados sobrevivientes de este Cap., aprovecho lo que me queda de hoja (en Word por supuesto) para recordarles que si están pensando en comprar cachorritos o mininos, visiten antes un refugio animal y consideren darle un hogar a algunos de los animalitos que esperan ahí.

Recuerden que una mascota es otro miembro de la familia y que nos hará compañía muchos años. Los animales son muy nobles, hay que regresarles un poco de ello.


	7. Secretos y mentiras

Julio. De cierto modo "Mas que una Promesa" vendría complementando este capítulo, aunque no pasa nada si no lo leen.

_**Séptima Escena.**_

_No era un secreto, nunca lo sería, que ambos se necesitaban._

* * *

**Secretos y mentiras**

–Vamos Yama, no tardaremos.

El chico venía insistiendo desde bien entrada la mañana.

–Takeru también vendrá, sólo estaremos un rato... –repitió por quinta vez–. Después de todo, es sólo una visita corta.

Sin decir palabra, Yamato le observó sabiendo que mentía.

Era el cumpleaños de su madre, una reunión familiar, no iban a poder entrar y salir en cosa de tres horas ni de cinco; y sí, Takeru iba..., pero si su hermano estaba invitado era por la sola y simple razón de que era el novio de Hikari. Era la cosa más natural del mundo y aunque Tai y él fueran _muy amigos,_ realmente no tenía más excusa para asistir.

No se sentía cómodo, era como ser un pegoste, un apéndice innecesario que aunque era bien recibido debía de generar preguntas y comentarios cuando se marchaba; a decir verdad, ya le sentaba mal estar en todo momento importante de la familia Yamagi.

Y no era que le trataran mal, porque eso sería mentir, pero si se sentía un poco ajeno..., como el invitado que llega sin ser deseado. Ya mucho habían hablado de eso, tenía mil comparaciones que podrían servir de ejemplo, y no quería volver a repetir lo ocurrido en la cena del año pasado.

Así que había dicho _no._

Y sostenía su razón.

–Vendrá mi padre –comentó al aire.

–Sí, como cada tres meses –Tai se sentó a su lado, abrazándole para hablar más bajo y más de cerca–. Pero él podría, si tú quieres...

–Nunca tardamos, ya sabes que es sólo comer y conversar –el rubio se había adelantado, con palabras parecidas a las de Tai, antes de que éste insinuara algo todavía más fuera de lugar.

¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Qué su padre también podía ir? A menos que el chico preparara una confesión, con toda la familia presente, era una idea loca y tonta. De hecho, revelar las cosas de esa manera también lo sería.

Además, por mucho que quisiera dejarse de secretos y mentiras, Tai no iba a decir nada aún. Bastaba con el sólo hecho de que no pudieran tomarse de la mano en público o decirlo ante sus amigos.

–Pasaré por tu casa cuando acabemos...

El moreno rompió el abrazo y se enderezó para mirarle, se encontró con los ojos azules y aunque parecía cerca de soltar un regaño, terminó resoplando y palmeando el pecho de Yamato.

–Bien.

Y Tai le permitió mentir.

O quizás le creyó, con la esperanza de verle llegar por cuenta propia.

oOoOoOo

El restaurante se encontraba a tope, entre el murmullo de los clientes la música resultaba ligera y concentrarse en ella le permitía enajenarse de sus problemas aunque fuera por instantes breves y entrecortados. Tal vez había sentido pánico de que el momento de la verdad llegara, podría ser que aún lo estuviera sintiendo, o simplemente era precavido y evitaba desencadenar algo que no se podría detener.

Algo como gritar frente a toda la familia Yagami que, su hijo y él, eran más que amigos...

Miedo no podía ser, estaba enamorado de Tai y tan comprometido como para saber que debían tomarse las cosas con calma. Que había tiempos para todo, pues ya mucho habían avanzado y no quería arruinarlo.

Pero las cosas eran complicadas y a veces sentía que daban vueltas sobre el mismo problema; se rascó la nuca y se dio cuenta de que había hecho una pausa muy larga, su padre le observaba y ellos se parecían demasiado aunque no estuvieran de acuerdo en todo.

Por eso no le extrañó la pregunta.

–¿Y como van las cosas con Yagami?...

Yamato no respondió, y su padre insistió.

–¿Igual?

Él negó, pero se tomó un momento antes de pensar en responder.

Confesarle la verdad a su padre había sido sencillo y directo. Sólo lo dijo y habían pasado alrededor de un largo y tortuoso mes sin hablarse, evitándose y había sido difícil pensar que eso sería todo; que no había reclamos ni intentos por hacerle cambiar de parecer, o esfuerzos por entenderle.

La indiferencia era más hiriente que un golpe o una cruel palabra.

En aquel entonces había estado a punto de comenzar la universidad y también pensaba mudarse, pero resultó el momento justo para contarle de su relación con Tai, porque días antes de partir, al llegar al departamento, su padre le había estado esperando en la sala... fumando pero dispuesto a hablar.

Resultó incomodo para ambos, y aún habían temas que no podían tocar, pero su padre le escuchaba y le daba uno que otro consejo cuando tenía oportunidad; lo más importante, y muy valorado para él, era que éste respetaba su decisión.

–Estamos bien, pero hoy era el cumpleaños de su madre –comentó, animándose a compartir un poco más–. No me pareció correcto ir...

Su padre estaba al tanto de que aún no daban ese otro paso, así que no le tenía que mentir.

–Han cambiado tantas cosas, para bien –añadió, avergonzado con la sensación de que a veces él no parecía valorar los avances de su pareja–. Pero...

_No lo sé... _

¿Cuándo?

¿Cuánto más?

Era normal, ¿no? Desesperarse de vez en cuando.

–¿De verdad crees que sea tan terrible? –inquirió el mayor de los Ishida, apagando el cigarro que había estado sosteniendo sin fumar.

Con esa voz grave que su padre poseía cuando hablaba en serio, la pregunta le obligó a mirar el vaso que tenía entre las manos, se sintió pequeño y más joven de lo que en realidad era.

–Aún peor.

Sería tan terrible como Tai lo sintiera, a él podía no importarle lo que pensara la familia del moreno pero sí que le dolería que éste se sintiera rechazado o juzgado.

Por un momento volvió a perderse entre la música bajo los murmullos, el ruido de la gente y de los trastos; no era un silencio incómodo pero el ambiente si se tornó pesado por el tema delicado que acababan de tocar.

Quizás le hubiera hecho falta un abrazo pero ni su padre ni él, eran afectos a ello.

–No te preocupes...

Y ante lo ligero de esas tres palabas, Yamato levantó el rostro creyendo escuchar mal.

–No te preocupes –repitió el rubio mayor–. Quisiéramos, pero no siempre tenemos que entender todo lo que nuestros hijos eligen. Aunque tome tiempo, los padres de Yagami van a recordar que le aman y le desean un bien para esta vida... –y encendió otro cigarro para darle una calada–. Y que no importa el cuerpo en el que ese bien llegue.

Y, aunque fue extraño, agradeció esas palabras...

Su padre sabía lo importante que Tai era para él; su padre le quería, y estaba esperando que él fuera feliz.

oOoOoOo

El elevador se abrió por segunda vez, tardaba alrededor de sesenta segundos en cerrarse, y nuevamente no fue capaz de hacer otra cosa que observar el pasillo concentrado en la puerta casi al final del mismo

No podía...

Iba en descenso, y lanzó un puñetazo a las puertas de metal cerradas. Los nudillos le dolieron y los cuatro dedos, del índice al meñique, se acalambraron por culpa del golpe; soltó una maldición y tarde recordó que necesitaba ambas manos para tocar el bajo.

Algunas cosas no debían pensarse demasiado, sencillamente debió de acompañar a Tai desde el comienzo.

En forma breve, con la cruda realidad y el dolor subiendo por el brazo, aquel había sido su intento de llegar a la casa de los Yagami; uno que terminó con Yamato sentado a las afueras del edificio, esperando por Tai.

Se llevaría un merecido reproche, y hasta le sentaría mal no recibirlo.

Sin embargo, una hora después, cuando Tai apareció..., Yamato le notó suspirar y luego sonreír. Sin prisa alguna, Tai metió las manos en los bolsillos y caminó directo hacía él.

–Yama... –murmuró.

–Nunca dije que entraría...

La frase exacta había sido "pasaré por tu casa cuando terminemos", mas ese ya no era un tema a discutir. Tenía la intención de agregar algo más pero Tai se acercó para abrazarle y, todavía sentado, Yamato se limitó a rodearle con un brazo mientras apoyaba el rostro en el estómago ajeno. El rubio sintió las manos de Tai, acariciándole los cabellos y luego bajando para darle un par de palmadas en la espalda; fue entonces que notó el nudo en la garganta que tenía y aferró el sentimiento mientras apretaba más el abrazo.

Yamato solía mostrarse seguro de todo pero, como su padre le había recordado sin querer, también estaba caminando sobre algo desconocido.

–En dos meses será el cumpleaños de Hikari –Tai comentó aquello con naturalidad–, ella sí se molestará si te quedas aquí...

–Veintidós de septiembre...

–Sí, así es.

Tai se sentó a su lado, y guardó silencio, observando en dirección al edificio donde había estado todo el día. No era un secreto, nunca lo sería, que ambos se necesitaban.

oOo

* * *

Awww, luego de un largo día hasta Yama necesita un abrazo.


	8. Valiente

_**Octava **__**Escena.**_

_Era reservado pero, no cobarde..._

* * *

**Valiente**

–Entonces, ¿iremos a la fiesta juntos?

Un paso hacia delante y una sonrisa pequeña parecieron convencer al chico, quién afirmó y le regaló una sonrisa en regreso.

–¿En verdad? –inquirió, con la clara emoción en la voz.

–¡Claro!, me parece genial...

Tai bufó ante la escena que ocurría a no más de dos metros de distancia, justo frente a él. Aquella parejita llevaba buen rato filtreando y él tenía ya un nudo en el estómago, con ganas de gritar que se consiguieran un cuarto; todo el coqueteo de la chica, las sonrisitas, el inclinarse hacia el muchacho cada que hablaba, jugar con su cabello mientras le miraba y tocarle ligeramente en el hombro o las manos..., le enfermaba.

¿Por qué no era así de fácil para ellos? ¿Para él?

Y no, no se refería al coqueteo de colegiada, sino al hecho de poder hacerlo y ya; al no tener que preocuparse por ser mal visto, escuchar algún murmullo en dirección a donde estaban o simplemente estar tan nervioso como para atinar a dar una palmada en el hombro, de esas de compañeros de soccer, cortar la cercanía del rubio y marcharse por la calle caminando a un prudente paso de distancia uno del otro.

Ahora tenían esa cafetería para ellos, ahí podía relajarse y hasta besarse fugazmente cuando nadie miraba, y también estaba ese departamento que compartían, podían hacer lo que quisieran ahí, mas era obvio que no resultaba suficiente para Yamato -aunque éste no hubiera insistido más- y, ¡tampoco lo era ya para él!

Vivía escondiéndose, o al menos así se sentía. Temiendo ser sorprendiendo, saltar en su lugar para negar lo que ocurría o, peor aún, tener que salir corriendo para no enfrentarse a la verdad.

–¿Vamos al cine?

–Pero si fuimos apenas ayer...

–¿Y qué? –un chico, que debía de tener su misma edad codeó a su acompañante–, es otra de terror.

–Ok, ok –aceptó el aludido–. Vayamos.

Los colores se le subieron al rostro, a pesar de ser moreno, y de pronto se sintió observando algo que era en sumo íntimo. ¿¡Y qué descaro ajeno el andar por la calle ventilando algo así! Enderezó la espalda y observó al par que se marchaba, de lo más tranquilos..., ¿de verdad sería lo que él estaba pesando? O, ¿sólo se veía reflejado?

La complicidad, las miradas, el tocar al otro..., ¿y qué? Observó a un lado y al otro de la calle, a nadie parecía importarle, el mundo seguía girando y todos permanecían concentrados en sus propios asuntos; la sencillez de su vida se había esfumado pero no estaba dispuesto a recuperarla, no si acaso eso implicaba dejar a Yama.

Aún así, consciente de ello, la situación le provocaba dolor de cabeza.

Y eso era el problema, ¡todo estaba en su cabeza!

La voz de Yamato, taladrando con aquella verdad, se lo recordó...

–_¿No te importa lo que crean los demás?_

–_Me importas tú –recalcó el rubio._

_Tai torció la boca y negó._

–_Eso no es lo que pregunté... _

–_Oh, piénsalo... –el rubio se encogió de hombros–, nadie recuerda a la gente que ve en la calle, y si llegan a hacerlo... da igual, no volverán a verla. _

Aquella había sido una de las pocas charlas que tuvieron sobre el tema, esas que desesperaban a Yamato y a él le provocaban ansiedad. Recordándola sintió el rostro, el cuello y las orejas rojas , todo por una oleada de furia y vergüenza a la par.

Taichi Yagami no era un cobarde.

De hecho, Taichi era un chico muy valiente...

Recordaba bien sus aventuras infantiles, las miles de veces que se había trepado a un árbol alto sólo por el gusto de poder, bajar un balón atorado en las ramas o un gato que no pudiera bajar; el escabullirse fuera del salón de clases por los balcones y también el pelearse con gente más grande que ocupaban la cancha de soccer cuando no era su turno.

Y ahora, años después, era también un hombre decidido.

¿Acaso no había sido él quien se plantó frente a sus padres para decirles que no quería estudiar lo qué estos querían sino otra cosa? ¿No se había mudado aún cuando le dijeron que no tenía necesidad de hacerlo? ¿No había comenzado a trabajar y ahora pagaba sus gastos por su cuenta? Sí, lo había hecho todo con creces y estaban muy orgullosos de él...

–No, Yagami.

..., y descubrió que ahí estaba el origen de su miedo e incomodidad; ese pequeñito que había ido alimentándose de sus preocupaciones hasta convertirse en una sombra tenebrosa que se erguía tras de él cada que quería sincerarse con sus padres y tener algo de paz. Aunque antes había hecho cosas que éstos podrían desaprobar..., la situación era diferente pues se trataba de _él_, todo lo que él era y no sólo de una parte de su vida.

Sería rechazarle a él, como persona, sería drástico y de raíz.

¡Y era una absoluta estupidez!, era un buen hijo y eso no cambiaría por haberse enamorado de otro hombre; era un miedo estúpido y paralizante que le hacía sentir cobarde. Además, su madre amaba a Yama.

_¡Eres __como __de __la __familia!_, ella le decía siempre.

–¡Tai!

La voz familiar le arrancó de su pequeño y provechoso insight pero, saludó con una sonrisa y la diestra en alto. Aún tenía un nudo en el pecho, lo normal considerando lo que acababa de descubrir, pero su cabeza estaba repentinamente mucho más despejada.

Era reservado pero, no cobarde...

–Lamento la demora –el rubio se disculpó, aferrando la correa del bajo a su hombro–. Me entretuvieron cuando ya estaba saliendo.

–No, para nada...

Yamato le observó extrañado, era bien conocido que al moreno no le gustaba esperar.

–Acabo de tener un momento de iluminación –le aclaró con buen ánimo, pasando un brazo por los hombros del otro, apretándole como había dejado de hacer en público desde que se pasaron del ser amigos al convertirse en pareja.

–Ok –Yamato arqueó una ceja–, estás muy raro.

El propio Tai se permitió reír, como venía diciéndose todo el tiempo no tenía que aventarse de cabeza sino únicamente avanzar con calma..., tras repetir la frase tantas veces, finalmente entendía las palabras.

–Pero así me quieres ¿no?

–Por supuesto.

Yamato no dudó al hablar pero sí lo hizo al desear acercarse y robarse un beso, uno pequeño, apenas un inocente roce de labios pero su prudencia gritaba que no lo hiciera pues no quería encontrarse con Tai girando el rostro y soltando alguna excusa sobre el clima, la gente o determinado local; así que apartó la idea y sólo sonrió.

Y cuando lo no imaginaba, ocurrió. No fue el beso esperado sino un roce de manos..., uno que erizó al rubio y le hizo volver la mirada hacia Tai, pues éste estaba teniendo pequeños gestos que habían estado prohibidos, hasta ahora, de manera implícita.

–Anda –el moreno se adelantó–, hay que ir a casa.

–Si esto es una excusa para no cocinar –Yamato bromeó, aún sintiendo el cosquilleo en los dedos–, tendrás que ordenar comida...

–Para nada –alegó en respuesta–, cocinaré. Es mi turno.

Porque Taichi Yagami no era cobarde, era valiente.

Y no seguiría huyendo más.

oOo


	9. Respira, allá vamos

_**Novena **__**Escena.**_

_Él no estaba jugando, no era una relación de la que entraría y saldría como si nada._

* * *

**Respira, allá vamos. **

Cuando el mes de Septiembre llegó Taichi marcó en el calendario, con un gran círculo y en un brillante color rojo, el veintidós de septiembre; junto a eso apareció una sonrisa y dio un par de golpecitos sobre el papel añadiendo el esperado "no hagas planes, tenemos que ir." Y aunque en aquel entonces hizo un mohín y parte de él aún sentía la necesidad de huir, decidió hacerse a la idea de que ocurriría y de que era mejor relajarse para afrontar la situación.

No sería la primera vez ni la última, que estuviera en esa casa.

Transcurrida la primera semana con el trabajo, la banda y los estudios, pronto se olvidó del cumpleaños y aparentemente Tai también lo hizo pues, para colmo de males, habían terminado yendo a comprar el regalo un día antes de la fecha; y pudo ser peor, buscando algo horas antes de la reunión.

Semanas y semanas, y ellos lo hacían en el último momento.

–Le gustara –añadió Tai, jalando una espiral de las cintillas que complementaban al moño.

–Eso espero, mira que tener que llamar a Takeru...

–¿Qué?, fue tu idea...

–Pues sí –se defendió–, Tai. No podías darle un peluche, no podíamos –se corrigió al hablar–, aunque siempre será tu hermanita no es una niña.

–Ya, ya, ya –sacudió la mano, espantando los pensamientos–. No me digas más, o Takeru saldrá perjudicado.

Y Yamato estuvo de acuerdo, ninguno de los dos deseaba saber qué era lo que sus hermanos hacían cuando estaban solos; cierta ignorancia, en momentos así, era lo más sano para ambas partes.

La vida íntima debía de ser eso, _íntima._

oOoOoOo

Para que todos pudieran llegar, la supuesta comida se había convertido en una cena. No era algo formal sino familiar, y era un alivio que Hikari no les hubiera pedido que fueran a la otra reunión, esa que hacía entre sus amigos del colegio.

Dos meses atrás había estado sentado a las afueras de ese edificio y ahora, diferente de ese día, Yamato cruzaba las puertas del elevador y caminaba por el largo pasillo dispuesto a llamar a la puerta y entrar al departamento.

Tai, a su lado, llevaba esa enorme sonrisa de sincera satisfacción. Yamato no se había negado a ir, y el moreno había dejado ver su entusiasmo desde el comienzo; era un paso importante para los dos, después del mal trago en la reunión de navidad del año pasado y el episodio meses atrás.

–Luces como si avanzaras al paredón.

–Tai –el rubio reprochó, sin alzar la voz pero con cierta indignación–. No digas eso.

–¿Qué? –elevó una ceja–, es la verdad...

–Claro que no –el rubio se alisó la camisa–, estoy tranquilo.

La mano de Tai frotó la espalda de Yamato, dejándole en claro que no iban a discutir algo que resultaba obvio.

–Respira –añadió con voz suave–, allá vamos...

Como en cámara lenta, con tortuosa claridad, el rubio notó como aquel brazo se estiraba para que el índice tocara el timbre anunciando su presencia.

Yamato tenía que aceptar que siempre había sentido un dejo de incomodidad cuando iba a casa de alguien que tenía _un __ambiente __familiar, _no estaba acostumbrado y era como estar en medio de algo a donde no pertenecía y que añoraba, sólo un poco; con el tiempo, tras visitarles y pasar tiempo ahí, la casa de Tai había sido un verdadero hogar para él pero luego, desde que ellos vivían solos, volvía a ser un territorio peligroso -incluso minado- porque delatarse era tan sencillo como quedarse mirando -más de lo debido- a Tai.

Al comienzo no le ocurría aquello pero, poco a poco se había vuelto nervioso. Era de esperarse, si Tai estaba a la defensiva y saltaba todo el tiempo... ese nerviosismo se contagiaba; pero no responsabilizaría a Tai, él también había contribuido alejándose en lugar de enfrentar de otra forma esa situación.

Como ahora, que estaban de nuevo ahí y se había preparado para ello.

La puerta se abrió y con un entusiasmado "¡Taichi!", la madre del moreno lo recibió con un abrazo y tras soltar a su hijo, se volvió hacia el él.

–¡Que gusto Yamato!, tenías tiempo sin venir.

–Perdone –murmuró–, a veces el tiempo pasa más rápido de lo que uno espera.

–Entiendo –agregó ésta–, es el trabajo y el estudio. Además, ambos son jóvenes y seguro prefieren una novia y amigos a pasar tiempo con sus padres.

–Mamá –Tai le interrumpió, rodeándola por el brazo–, no vamos a quedarnos en la puerta todo el rato ¿verdad?

–Oh, claro que no...

Ante la mirada del moreno, Yamato sonrió y le siguió.

Quizás eran ideas suyas, preocupaciones innecesarias, pero de un tiempo al presente siempre tenía impresión de que la señora Yamagi lanzaba esa clase de frases o miradas recelosas, quizás porque Tai se había ido a vivir con él cuando no tenía necesidad de abandonar su hogar tan pronto.

Claro que era algo fugaz, y después volvía a ser la madre de su amigo que le trataba incluso como parte de la familia.

–¿Hermano?

Takeru, a su lado, sacudió la diestra frente a sus ojos para llamar su atención.

–Pensé que te quedarías en la luna –bromeó, mientras se sentaba en el sillón y con eso le invitaba a hacer lo mismo.

–Para nada –añadió Yamato–, ¿e Hikari?

–Fue a comprar el pastel con su padre –la sonrisa a medias de Takeru parecía declarar que le hubiera gustado acompañarles–. Ya sabes, es la única hija y tengo que respetar un poco su espacio como padre...–le explicó–, no es que se oponga a que salgamos pero, sigue siendo su niña.

Yamato afirmó, era como cuando él tenía que recordarle a Tai que no porque Hikari tuviera novio se olvidaría de su hermano y Tai lo sabía pero aún así demandaba su tiempo juntos; ahora sabía de dónde le venía aquello al moreno.

–¿Todo bien? – el menor de los Ishida, observó en dirección a Tai.

–Claro –y no pudo contener la sonrisa.

–Eso es bueno.

Y el rubio le sonrió en regreso, sincero...

Recargándose en el sillón, hundiéndose un poco, reparó en que a Takeru no le había contado la verdad pero, era obvio que éste ya lo intuía. No atinaría a afirmar si Hikari se lo había contado o no, y realmente no importaba; Takeru estaba sentado a su lado, relajado, y parecía cómodo con la idea de esperar a que él quisiera ahondar en el tema. Después de todo ya lo estaban hablando y no era necesario ponerle nombre a cada cosa.

–De hecho –agregó con una pausa–, mejora.

–Me alegra –Takeru estiró el brazo, dándole un golpecito en el hombro– , últimamente se te veía algo tenso.

–Bueno, lo estuve...

A veces las cosas sucedían increíblemente rápido y, en otras ocasiones todo era absurdamente lento; sumado a ello estaba la sensación de que Tai y él no iban a la par, de que cuando él quería algo... Tai no estaba listo y que cuando Tai lo estaba, él no. Aunque claro, también existían esos momentos en donde se encontraban y finalmente todo marchaba como debía de ser, no perfecto pero sí _bien._

Tan bien, que recordaban que _eso _y _ellos_ –como pareja– valían la pena.

–Me sigue pareciendo raro...

Yamato interrumpió sus propios pensamientos y Takeru tuvo que prestarle atención a la escena que ocurría a metros de donde se encontraban.

Tai y su madre acomodaban la mesa, conversaban de las novedades que tenían, se reían y ella le acariciaba el cabello, con cariño, aunque ya era más un hombre adulto que un niño, el moreno se quejaba pero sin enfado alguno; todo junto formaba una escena en exceso familiar y podía ver porqué Tai no quería arriesgarse y perder eso.

–Bueno, lo es –respondió Takeru–. Y no has visto nada.

–¿Pasas mucho tiempo aquí?

–Pues sí, Hikari es mi novia –y el rubio no añadió que el padre de la chica se sentía más tranquilo así, que dejándole ir a casa de Takeru en donde su madre rara vez estaba para _supervisarles__–__._Cuando llegan a casa siempre hay alguien aquí, el baño y el televisor están ocupados cada vez que uno los quiere y hay que pedir turno, comen juntos y hablan de su día, también se pelean o sulen quejarse de la cena...

–Me suena medianamente familiar –algunas, eran cosas que Tai parecía extrañar y que quería replicar en su relación.

Como cuando comían y él no tenía ganas de conversar, Tai rellenaba el silencio partoleando hasta desesperarle y hacerle hablar.

–Es raro –afirmó el menor–, mucho.

–Bastante –concluyó Yamato.

–Pero –y Takeru volvió la mirada hacia su hermano, siempre había un _pero_–, ¿no te agrada la idea de tener algo así?

La pregunta le hizo arquear una ceja porque conocía la respuesta desde el preciso momento en el que Tai se había aventurado a iniciar esa vida juntos. Él no estaba jugando, no era una relación de la que entraría y saldría como si nada, era su futuro, la persona de la que se había enamorado en su adolescencia y con la que quería formar una vida al convertirse en adultos; y Tai, lo sabía. El chico pensaba igual, lo habían hablado ya.

Y recordar eso, precisamente ahora, era un alivio abrumador.

–Vamos.

Takeru rompió el silencio, poniéndose en pie.

–Hay que ayudar, antes de que se den cuenta de que sólo mirábamos...

–Cierto.

Tal vez aquel era el momento perfecto para abrazar a Takeru y agradecerle lo que acababa de hacer por él, pero si bien no era muy afecto a los abrazos y como se tardó demasiado pensándolo..., tuvo que dejarlo para más tarde, cuando fuera más oportuno y hubiera menos público.

Hikari y su padre, ya estaban en casa.

oOo


	10. Velocidad

_**Décima **__**Escena.**_

_El mundo no se detenía pero, si se lo preguntaban, Yamato sentía que sí lo hacía cuando Tai se atrevía a cosas así._

* * *

**Velocidad. **

Tal vez, de una vez por todas, debía de dejar la banda...

Y no que les estuviera yendo mal pero los años estaban pasando y la popularidad que tenían no despegaría si acaso no ponían toda su concentración en ello; en teoría no lucía como algo complicado pues sólo tenía que tocar y componer canciones, ambos cosas le gustaban y sabía que podría vivir de ellas.

Era igual, o muy parecido, para sus amigos.

Sin embargo, convertirse en profesional implicaba viajar y alejarse de casa; significaba pasar menos tiempo con Tai y también que su vida privada se convertiría en _pública._

Año atrás, definitivamente pensaba en volverse famoso y jamás abandonar esa vida pues le gustaba la música y si podía aferrarse a ello se sentiría satisfecho con su persona; a la fecha seguía adorando el componer y tocar pero, ahora estaba Tai.

Finalmente estaban juntos, se encontraban bien, y venían labrando un largo camino -superando obstáculos- para abandonarlo todo como si no importara.

La banda resultaba importante pero Tai lo era mucho más.

Mientras caminaba, con el bajo colgando a la espalda, la infaltable sonrisa confirmando aquello apareció en su rostro ni bien leyó el mensaje que acababa de recibir.

"Estoy en el café, te espero." 

Inconscientemente se encontró apresurando los pasos en esa dirección; si abandonaba el grupo, no perdería el cariño que le tenía a la música y seguiría tocando aunque no diera ese salto a la fama.

Su vida con Tai, valía más que ser un músico reconocido.

Eso, le era muy claro...

Y cuando finalmente dobló en la esquina del café, se encontró al moreno recargado en una motocicleta; Tai estiró el brazo y le saludó efusivamente para llamar su atención. C_ómo __si __no __le __viera, _pensó rodando los ojos. En esas últimas semanas, un poco más de un mes, Tai estaba más extrovertido cuando se trataba de expresar sentimientos aún estando en el exterior.

–¿Y eso? –inquirió, apuntando al armatoste.

–Es una nena...

–¿Montas una nena? –se burló.

–Calla –le pasó un brazo por los hombros–, te dije que era un buen trabajo –Tai recalcó aquello con gran orgullo.

Y aunque no se lo esperaba, el chico le plantó un beso en la mejilla a plena luz del día y en medio de la calle. Aquella no era precisamente una hora pico pero las mesas junto al ventanal de la cafetería se encontraban ocupadas y nunca faltaban las personas que esperaban el cambio de luz en las esquinas, o que se estacionaban y bajaban de sus autos.

El mundo no se detenía pero, si se lo preguntaban, Yamato sentía que sí lo hacía cuando Tai se atrevía a cosas así.

–¿Seguro que sabes conducir esto?...

–¡Claro! –el moreno sonrió entusiasmado–. Es igual que un auto pero sin puertas, un asiento y sólo dos llantas.

–Idéntico...

Yamato arqueó una ceja, mirándole con cautela. Tai no era el mejor conductor del mundo y, a decir verdad, él tampoco..., les faltaba el auto para practicar e ingresos para conseguirlo.

–Anda –le insistió–, no la puedo dañar o tendría que pagarla.

–Y nuestra cuenta del hospital –agregó.

–Yama –Tai le observó, firme en sus palabras–, sólo póntelo.

El moreno hablaba como si la motocicleta se tratara de un juguete nuevo y, en teoría, lo era; aquella mañana cuando le contó que le habían hablado para una entrevista de trabajo, jamás imaginó que el dichoso trabajo implicaría darle un medio de transporte.

Menos uno como ese.

¿No podía ser un auto?, y no quisiera quitarle diversión a Tai o ponerse exigente pero... sí que lo consideraba muchísimo más seguro; al menos había una coraza de metal protegiéndoles y no simplemente irían sobre varias toneladas de metal.

Con el casco extra entre las manos, Yamato suspiró y terminó colocándoselo antes de subir a la moto.

–Ve con cuidado –pidió–. ¿Sí?

–Ok

El motor ronroneó, palabra que seguro el moreno usaría, pero su breve instante de relajamiento se quedó varios metros atrás cuando Tai pasó de cero a cien kilómetros por hora. Se aferró a éste, sintiéndose que la escena había sido arrancada de alguna de esas películas de acción o, en todo caso, de los doramas que de vez en cuando terminaba viendo con Hikari.

Igual de _vergonzoso..._

–¿Yama?

En medio del zumbido en los oídos, a causa del viento, escuchó la voz de Tai.

–Abre los ojos y no te sueltes...

Pensó en hablar pero al darse cuenta de que el moreno tenía razón, y sabía lo que él estaba haciendo aún sin poder verle, simplemente obedeció; por rápido que fueran y por peligroso que resultara, no iba solo ni carecía de dirección.

Ese viaje era, precisamente, como su relación.

Y aunque llevaba mucho tiempo creyendo que él tenía más control, acaba de darse cuenta de que no era sí; Tai estaba a su lado, eran iguales, y como ahora... también había momentos en los que debía de ceder.

Ceder, sin miedos ni recelos pues Tai no se iría.

Y él, tampoco.

oOo

* * *

Dos meses más y, junto con el año, se termina la historia; el siguiente capítulo será dramoso.

PD: Y sip, Yama ve doramas con Hikari -pero, es un secreto- xD~


	11. Caída libre o, ¿salto de fe?

_**Onceava Escena.**_

_Iban a estar bien, aunque sería una pérdida difícil de afrontar. _

* * *

**Caída libre o, ¿salto de fe?**

Agumon y Gabumon nadaban cerca de la superficie, dispuestos a comer las pequeñas hojuelas que Yamato había espolvoreado en el agua. Por un breve momento el rubio se detuvo a contemplar la rutina de los pescaditos, preguntándose si no se aburrirían en ese pequeño hogar; dándole vueltas, comiendo, Agumon mordiéndole la cola a Gabumon, persiguiéndose y luego, a cada tanto, repitiendo todo otra vez.

Había leído por ahí que su memoria duraba sólo unos cuantos segundos pero, si era o no verdad, resultaba irrelevante ya que seguía pareciéndole una vida muy repetitiva. Además, ¿cuánto vivía un pez?

Seguramente no mucho, aunque apenas tenían tres meses con ellos; a los dos días de haber comprado a Agumon, dorado y regordete, Tai llegó con el segundo -más pequeño- anunciando que tenía el nombre perfecto para éste.

–No dejes que te muerda demasiado –murmuró dirigiéndose a Gabumon quien, ajeno a las preocupaciones del rubio, simplemente comía.

Bien podía faltarles espacio para nadar, tal vez resultaba parte de un ritual de cortejo o, sin saber, habían comprado dos machos que por naturaleza resultaban territoriales; observándoles nadar, el rubio se resignó pues nunca había tenido mascotas y con los peces era algo difícil de saber. Sólo esperaba no tener que comprar otro Gabumon, y verse en la necesidad de correr para que Tai no lo descubriera.

Quizás, más adelante, podrían conseguir un perro o un gato; aceptaba hasta un conejo o un hámster…, si acaso se podían acariciar. Divagaba, lo sabía, y no fue hasta que regresó a la cocina cuando escuchó el timbre de su celular; respondió, al tiempo que destapaba una olla y revisaba el guiso que llevaba rato preparando.

–¿Sí?

–¡Yamato! –al otro lado del auricular, la voz de Hikari sonaba alarmada–. Al fin...

–Oh, estaba en la sala –y era inevitable preguntar, la chica sonaba alarmada–. ¿Ocurre algo?

–No, bueno... sí... –Hikari sacudió la cabeza pero recordó que seguían al teléfono, y decidió explicarse mejor–. Tai, Tai se lo dijo...

–¿Eh?

De entre todas las cosas que eso podía significar, Yamato no quiso elegir entre las diversas y abrumadoras opciones que surgían en su cabeza; cada una era peor que la anterior pero, sin duda, había una que era _la peor_ de todas.

–Se lo dijo –repitió Hikari–, a mamá... luego, llegó papá y...

La pausa, breve pero obvia, auguraba un mal desenlace en aquella entrecortada historia.

–Takeru le acompaña, me pareció importante avisarte.

–Ya veo...

¿Qué más podía decirse en un momento así?

Parte del mundo amenazaba con caerles encima y en hacerlo, de golpe. ¿Qué había empujado a Tai a hacer algo así? Sí, claro, él quería dejarse de secretos y mentiras de una buena vez pero, de sincerarse, no había esperado que ocurriera de esa forma. Obviamente, como auguraba la llamada de Hikari, las cosas no habían resultado bien.

Le hubiera gustado estar presente para apoyarle pero, quizás Tai no lo quería de esa forma y era algo a respetar; esa era una opción aunque, algo le decía que Tai no lo había planeado y que simplemente había ocurrido.

–Trataré de hablar con mis padres –alegó la chica.

–Está bien, y gracias...

–¡Yama!

La voz de Hikari le detuvo de colgar.

–Dime.

–No dejes que Tai haga una tontería y… –la chica dudó pero, al cabo de un segundo, continuó–, y tú tampoco vayas a hacer algo tonto, ¿ok?...

–Hikari…

_Algo tonto. _

¿Huir? ¿Pelear? ¿Destruir todo lo que habían logrado?

–Prometido –murmuró y, sin más, colgó.

Yamato sentía el corazón golpeando a marcha forzada contra su pecho y si durante la llamada se había portado sereno, en el momento justo en el que soltó el celular sintió algo frío resbalando por su espalda y tuvo la terrible impresión de que perdían el control de la situación, pues lo único que temía, el miedo de Tai, se había vuelto real.

El chico le había dicho la verdad a sus padres, y éstos habían discutido con él.

O podría ser peor, siempre se podía…

Comenzaba a ahogarse en esa sensación, en el miedo de no poder contener a Tai y el no tener una solución mágica para resolverlo todo, cuando el portazo le hizo despertar y atinar a apagar la hornilla.

La comida, ya no importaba.

Hecho una furia, el moreno entró gruñendo por lo bajo y sin señales de haber estado acompañado por Takeru; tenía el rostro enrojecido y los músculos de la espalda tensos, además de esa expresión de frustración que, para él, resultaba muy fácil de reconocer pues era la misma que Tai ponía cuando no comprendía algo y le forzaban a continuar.

–Tai...

–No quiero hablar de eso.

Seco y tajante, el chico no se molestó en mirar a Yamato.

–Oye, pero…

–Yamato –Tai le enfrentó–, ahora no. ¡No!, ¡no!… –enfatizó–. Simplemente no, ¿bien?...

El moreno cruzó la estancia y fue directo al refrigerador, hurgó en busca de algo y azotó la puerta cuando no lo encontró. Luego hizo todo un recorrido por la cocina, jalando cajones y revolviendo el contenido de las alacenas, incluso Yamato se vio obligado a quitarse del camino bajo el riesgo de ser atropellado por el otro.

Furia contenida, eso era lo que Tai llevaba a cuestas. Y no que Yamato fuera masoquista, pero prefería pelear y recibir un puñetazo si con eso podían comenzar a hablar.

Bajo esa premisa, sin permiso le sujetó por la muñeca…, reteniéndole.

Tai jaló de su brazo, con un fuerte tirón, tratando de liberarse pero cuando no logró soltarse en lugar de rendirse, comenzó un forcejeó entre ambos. Él quería alejarse y dejar morir el tema, Yamato no se lo permitía pues deseaba hablar… Tai quería darle un puñetazo, golpearse hasta agotarse y no poder pelear más pero en lugar de ello, lo que era un golpe se convirtió en una caricia sobre la mejilla y en unos dedos que se cerraban sobre el cabello de la nuca para tirar del rubio hacia sí y robarse un beso.

Azorado, Yamato suspiró y siguió luchando aunque le besaba también.

Un jalón siguió al otro, los pasos temblorosos de Yamato eran pasos firmes que Tai daba haciéndole retroceder, en lugar de golpes bruscos y enfurecidos había caricias torpes y apresuradas que sacaban las prendas a tirones para entonces besar la piel tibia y tocar con libertad.

Los besos de Tai, con ese sentir demandante y necesitado, hacían que Yamato perdiera el aliento enrojecido y carente de palabras.

Cuando Tai cayó sobre el rubio, ambos en el mullido sillón, besándole el cuello mientras buscaba la forma de sacarle el pantalón…, las manos en su rostro le incomodaron y los ojos azules pesaron como si fueran su consciencia. Yamato quería regresarle a la realidad, Tai sólo deseaba empaparse de él y olvidar lo demás.

–Tai –fue más un gemido, Yamato había arqueado la espalda ante la mano sobre su entrepierna–, escucha…

Hacerlo confirmaría que estaban juntos, sí; pero no solucionaría las cosas.

–No te voy a dejar...

Las palabras de Tai, inesperadas como nunca, impidieron que Yamato respondiera pues Tai _no le iba a dejar; _había sido un miedo tonto y mudo pero real, la posibilidad de perderle si algo así llegaba a ocurrir…, si sus padres no entendían y le obligaban a el moreno rompió el beso, Yamato pudo notar cuan enrojecidos se encontraban los ojos de éste.

Tai no era de llorar, no era de los que se desmoronaban y esperaban ser contenidos, por eso la posibilidad de que lo hiciera hacía que el rubio sintiera un vacío -a causa de los nervios- en la boca del estómago.

–No te voy a dejar –insistió, apretándose contra él.

–Lo sé… –Yamato respondió, mirándole.

–De verdad –murmuró el moreno, recargando la frente en el pecho descubierto del rubio–, aunque no pueda volver a casa. No te voy a dejar.

Yamato sintió la piel húmeda a la altura del corazón y eso, fue suficiente para saber lo que ocurría; acarició los cabellos castaños, jalándole para cerrar su abrazo sobre el otro. A medio vestir o a medio desnudar, como sea que quisieran llamarle, sentía a Tai con toda claridad y eso -más allá de tener las respuestas correctas- era sostenerle y estar para él.

–Lo sé –replicó–. No me vas a dejar…

–Yama…

–Y yo tampoco lo haré.

Suspiró, Taichi también lo hizo pero éste se irguió para besarle y buscar un poco más. Yamato jadeó y cerró los ojos, pero cuando la diestra de Tai se perdió dentro de sus ropas volvió a besarle y al mirarle fue obvio, para ambos, que también necesitaban hacerlo.

Se amaban, se protegían entre sí.

oOoOoOo

Tai respiró acompasadamente, recargado en su pecho y sobre su cuerpo, despacio y cuidadosamente Yamato le acarició el cabello sin deseos de hacerle despertar. Simplemente, él no lograba dormir.

Había sido intenso pero diferente…, para bien.

Con aquel t_e amo, _entre gemidos y por primera vez, Tai finalmente había dicho aquello que él repetía con frecuencia y en la intimidad. El chico había elegido y ya no era un secreto, habían avanzado un largo trecho pero era verdad que aún les esperaba un largo camino; sin embargo, lo peor… _lo peor_, ya había pasado y habían dado ese paso adelante para superarlo.

Seguían juntos…

Era curioso, no había una solución mágica ni el tiempo se podía retroceder para hacer las cosas de una forma diferente pero, por desastroso que fuera lo ocurrido, amarse resultaba suficiente razón para continuar.

Iban a estar bien, aunque sería una pérdida difícil de afrontar. Mas, si su padre tenía razón, todo mejoraría cuando los padres de Tai comprendieran; y, quizás lo harían.

Por ahora, había que tener paciencia y mantenerse firmes.

**oOo**

* * *

Lo admito, no fue tan dramoso como lo planeaba al comienzo pero (releyendo los capítulos anteriores) de esta forma fue más congruente~

Sin más, vayan el capítulo final.


	12. Resoluciones

_**Doceava Escena.**_

_Las voces llenando el departamento y la risa de Tai, valían las horas en la cocina y el romper con su rutina._

* * *

**Resoluciones **

–¡Oh! –el chico dudó–. Entonces, ustedes…

–¿De verdad?

La novia de Mark, tras preguntar, alcanzó a sonreír pero éste miró a uno y luego al otro, como si no terminara de entender de qué manera y en qué momento había ocurrido algo así; quizás por eso, Tai arqueó una ceja apresurándole para atar cabos y salir de esa incómoda conversación. Si bien no lo estaban ocultando, tampoco había necesidad de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos y sin duda aún le ponían un poco irritable los encuentros y cuasi interrogatorios como aquel.

Al día siguiente, siendo Mark un compañero de soccer, quizás todos lo sabrían. Si no es que antes, Tai arrojaría el teléfono por la ventana si comenzaban a llegarle mensajes raros; augurando su enfado, Yamato se había acercado para dar un apretón sobre su mano y recordarle que seguía ahí.

–Estamos juntos –declaró el rubio.

–Oh, ya…

Pero Mark no parecía salir de su asombro, y no estaba siendo muy elocuente para agregar algo más; la chica que le acompañaba tuvo que darle un ligero pero evidente codazo para que reaccionara.

–¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! Debía de ser obvio…

–¿Obvio? –Tai arqueó una ceja–, pues te estás viendo ligeramente lento…

–¡Eh!, amigo…

Mark se encogió de hombros y Tai rodó los ojos, consciente de que estaba innecesariamente a la defensiva; en ocasiones aún le ocurría pero, poco a poco, lograba darse cuenta de ello y frenarse a sabiendas de que no siempre ocurriría lo mismo y de que no todas las personas reaccionaban igual.

Y sí, en el camino habían perdido un par de amigos y descubierto quienes eran incondicionales…

Eran cosas que pasaban, algunas dolían, pero no desaparecían lo que él sentía por Yamato y el hecho de que querían estar juntos; por eso ya no le preocupaba darse algún fugaz beso en público o andar de la mano si acaso lo deseaban, eran pareja y no se avergonzaría de ello.

Si alguien les veía, no tenían nada que ocultar.

–Bien por ustedes –agregó Mark, dándole dos palmadas al hombro de Tai–. Se nos hace tarde para el cine, nos vemos en el entrenamiento…

Ambos se despidieron, la chica les sonrió, y fue Yamato quien tuvo que mover al moreno para arrancarle de sus pensamientos.

–Vámonos, o te juro que huiré antes de que digas "Cena de Navidad" otra vez…

–¿¡Qué! ¡No te atreverías! –afilando la mirada, Tai le siguió–. De los dos, eres el único que sabe cocinar…

–Te lo he dicho, puedo enseñarte...

Arrugando el entrecejo, Tai hizo un mohín.

–El próximo año –alegó sonriente–, ¿bien?

–Supongo.

Pero aún así, Yamato rodó los ojos consciente de que seguiría cocinando porque al moreno le gustaba su comida y esa era razón suficiente para continuar con el hábito hogareño…, aún cuando el otro aprendiera a entrar a la cocina sin quemar algo o herirse en el proceso.

oOoOoOo

Tenían toda la vida por delante pero si meses atrás Tai le hubiera dicho que estaría cocinando una suntuosa cena para Navidad, Yamato se hubiera reído con toda la sinceridad del mundo alegando que él no acostumbraba esa clase de cosas y que no, si apenas podía estar de invitado en una, no lo haría y menos invitaría gente a su hogar.

Navidad era como cualquier otro día, sobre todo para ellos que no creían en el significado religioso del asunto; un simple pretexto para reunirse con la familia y los amigos, un motivo para comer y charlar poniéndose al día.

Y ahí estaba él, contribuyendo a propagar una festividad occidental.

Yamato suspiró y revisó el horno una vez más, se había bañado y vestido pero llevaba buena parte del día ahí y eso era lo último que le faltaba para tener la cena lista y poder irse a dormir… o, a escaparse por la ventana si el ambiente festivo y la convivencia obligada le asfixiaban.

Solía pasar esa fecha en casa, a veces con su padre, pero sin ninguna clase de alboroto; las cenas con la familia Yamagi habían estado _bien, _pero no habían sido tantas como para que él pudiera acostumbrarse y emocionarse como Tai.

En realidad lo hacía por éste, Yamato lo sabía.

–No puedo creer que hayas comprado eso –murmuró, al mirarle.

–¿Por qué no? –alegó sonriente–, luce bien ¿eh?

El chico arreglaba la pecera y ésta había pasado de ser una esfera con piedritas y un par de plantas, a ser un acuario demasiado grande para dos pescaditos (probablemente llegarían más y ojalá no fuera a modo de regalo navideño). Pero más importante que eso, era la decoración navideña de la nueva pecera… piedras rojas y verdes, una casita que parecía la cabaña de Santa Claus, bastones de caramelo y cosas diversas que hacían ver el ambiente empalagosamente festivo.

Justo como la esquina de la casa en donde estaba el árbol que Tai había comprado y arreglado con ayuda de Yamato, aunque el rubio se limitó a pasarle las esferas y escucharle hablar sobre cómo se hacían esa clase de cosas.

Yamato, sin darse cuenta, seguramente había arrugado la nariz con el sólo recuerdo.

–¡No seas gruñón! –Tai soltó la replica pero le rodeó por la cintura–. Es parte de la cena…

–Uhm…

Al rubio bien podía no gustarle celebrar a lo grande, le bastaba una cena con Tai y ya, pero no pudo evitar sonreír al sentir la barbilla del moreno en su hombro y el abrazo firme en torno a su cuerpo. Sí, Yamato tendría que admitirlo, todo eso no estaba tan mal.

No era la cena de Navidad que Tai acostumbraba en casa de sus padres pero, aquella también era una cena en su hogar.

–¿Crees que vengan? –inquirió.

–Si no lo hacen, tendremos comida para todo el año…

Sin embargo, Yamato suspiró, esa no era una respuesta real; la pregunta de Tai era difícil de responder pues aunque les habían invitado aquella conversación tampoco acabó bien, e Hikari les había dicho que los Yagami aún estaban algo tensos con todo el tema.

–No te preocupes –añadió–, hay otra cena para Año Nuevo, ¿no es así?

Y vendrían más, que siempre estarían abiertas para recibirles.

–¡Oh!, ¿y cocinarás? Vi una receta que…

Un beso, eso fue lo que hizo callar a Tai.

Yamato le había tomado por sorpresa y aunque Tai estaba al tanto de que éste pretendía cambiar de tema, sintió el grato cosquilleo de los dedos ajenos en su cuello y prefirió besarle que hablar.

–Cocinaré.

–¡Genial! –la emoción era palpable en la voz de Tai–. Hay una semana para comprar las cosas, y…

–No hay prisa, además –de sólo pensar en la cocina, el rubio suspiró–. Ya verás cuanto va a quedar de hoy.

Tai ladeó la cabeza, restándole importancia, y simplemente se pegó a Yamato delineándole la espalda con los dedos pues, aunque fuera un truco bajo, sabía que el otro se rendía más fácil ante un mimo como aquel.

–Sabes que te amo –le acarició la nuca para poder terminar de hablar–, ¿verdad?

–Ajá, creo que lo he escuchado un par de veces…

–Oh, ¿sí? –Tai sonrió y se encaramó un poco más–. Y también sabes que te gusto más cuando me pongo muuuuy cursi, ¿cierto?

Yamato le dio un ligero empujón, separándose con fingida indignación pues iba a defenderse alegando que Tai tenía momentos cursis sin su ayuda, cuando el timbre rompió el momento y les regresó a la realidad de la pregunta que, repentinamente, ya no era tan aterradora.

Si los padres de Tai llegaban bien, y si no…

–Anda –pasando una mano entre el cabello, le pidió el favor a Tai–. Te toca abrir.

–Vaya anfitrión que eres…

El rubio no negó el reproche y sólo observó como Tai, su pareja, se arreglaba sin notarlo mientras caminaba rumbo a la puerta, anunciando -a gritos- que ya abriría; por su parte, sonrió al verle más animado y supo que no debía de preocuparse tanto.

Si los padres del chico no llegaban, y aunque sonara cruel, podrían vivir con eso.

Eran ya adultos, en poco menos de un año terminarían la universidad. Tai los extrañaría y él lamentaría la brusca separación pero, había personas que no entendían lo que tenían…, y sería absurdo separarse por problemas que no eran de ellos y que no estaba en sus manos cambiar. Cuando se amaba de esa forma, como Tai y él lo hacían, perderse el uno al otro sería desgarrador.

Las voces llenando el departamento y la risa de Tai, valían las horas en la cocina y el romper con su rutina.

Además, lo habían superado ya todo…

–¡Yama!, ven...

… incluso, las diferencias del vivir en pareja.

**FIN**

* * *

Uhhhhhhh, ¡llegamos al final! (está de más decir que nunca había hecho un fic tan largo y me siento orgullosa de haberlo concluido xD). Tai y Yama han crecido como pareja y, bien, el mundo no es color rosa pero se aman y están dispuestos a enfrentar los retos de la vida~… bajo esa idea, y leyendo de principio a fin, creo que cumplí mi cometido (aunque dicho de esta forma sonó bastante cursi).

Han sido doce meses muy largos, con un par de atrasos mensuales de mi parte pero con la historia terminada justo al acabar el año. Gracias a los que han leído desde el principio y a los que se sumaron en el camino, espero les haya gustado.

Sin más que decir, se agradecen los reviews como retroalimentación para mejorar.

Oh, y Feliz Año Nuevo~

PD. Por cierto, ¿qué dirían si para el 2012 me acompañarán con la precuela de esta historia?


End file.
